Our Little Adventures
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: What if Nami and Luffy already had a relationship all along. How did they hide it and when did they have their moments? Let's go back in time and find out. LuNa. Written by the Yasaonna Shimai
1. Prologue

**Our Little Adventures**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**  
**T-rated. Turns into M-rated**  
**Prologue**

* * *

Everyone was taking a huge break after Fisherman Island. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing tag, Zoro was sleeping and Brook was playing his violin. Nami was sketching her map and Robin was also sleeping, both sitting on their beachchairs. Sanji was cooking in the kitchen and Franky was repairing the pistol in his arm on the table in the galley.

The deck was quite chaotic with the three playing tag. Nami stretched and she rubbed the back of her head, getting tired of sketching in the same place. She put her map down on the deck and she stood up, making Robin slightly awake with her movements. Nami looked at her black haired friend and smiled.

"Would you like something to drink also?" Nami asked. Robin smiled her sweet trademark smile and shook her head. Nami smiled back and she walked towards the kitchen, seeing Sanji and Franky both working on their things. Sanji looked behind him, seeing Nami, a.k.a His Angel From Heaven.

"Nami-swan!" He said, his cigarette smoke turning into hearts "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like something to drink." said Nami with a smile. Sanji nodded and swirled to the fridge. Nami smiled and sat down on a chair, waiting for her drink. Franky looked around and Nami noticed him looking for something. "Lost something?" she asked curious.

"Yeah," he answered "I thought I bought a screwdriver with me, but I guess I didn't after all..." he stood up and walked outside. Nami blinked, but looked at the table when Sanji put down a drink with a serenade. Nami rolled her eyes, but she sipped from the straw either way.

"I'll be right back, my lovely." Sanji said. Nami smiled and nodded, seeing the tray he was holding with the same drink. Nami was alone in the kitchen, enjoying the silence.

The kitchen door slammed open, making Nami startled and almost spilling her drink."MEAT!"  
Nami turned her head and looked at her idiot captian with a killing gaze. Luffy saw Nami sitting and he blinked with his owlish eyes. "Nami, where is Sanji? I am huuuungry." he whined. Nami looked with half lidded eyes while drinking her drink. Luffy looked at her drink and he walked to her. Nami put her drink on the table and Luffy followed her moves. She looked at him and her captain put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and he put his lips on her in a tender way.

He parted again and Nami looked with half lidded eyes and red cheeks. "Idiot..." she murmured. Luffy smirked and almost leaned forward again, but stopped before the door opened. Sanji looked at the captain and navigator and they both looked at him too. Nami broke into sweat seeing Sanji's glance.

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy again.

"You aren't getting any!" Sanji yelled mad. He walked to his stove and Nami rubbed her sweat away.

"Nami! Give me a sip." Luffy whined.

"You aren't getting any!" Nami yelled with her demonic face. Luffy pouted and murmured something, receiving a punch from Nami "I HEARD THAT!" she yelled. Luffy rubbed his head and Sanji looked at them with a smirk. Nami sat down again with a huff and Luffy pouted.

"You are both mean!" he said. Nami smirked and looked at Sanji, both giving a mentally high five. Luffy exited the kitchen and Nami followed him with her brown eyes. Nami also stood up and decided to work further on her map. She entered the deck and she saw Luffy, glancing at her, showing his tongue in maddness. Nami frowned mad and did the same. She walked to her beachchair and she sat down again.

She looked at Luffy with a mad frown. '_You deserved that punch after telling me 'I'm not getting any sex later'. Idiot._' she thought. She sketched further, until the sun went away and got replaced by the moon.

Everyone now was inside the galley, talking, laughing and eating. Zoro poured some sake and Robin asked if she also could get a bit. The party slowly began with beer, music and dancing. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were dancing with chopsticks and Franky and Brook were singing. Nami smiled as she looked at everyone who were being goofy.

Robin stood up and she walked outside. Nami followed her with her eyes, but she still sat at the table, avoiding Usopp's kicks he threw in with his dance. He eventually received a punch from Nami.

Robin entered the galley again with a set of cards in her hands. Nami already smiled as soon as she saw it. "I deal the cards!" she yelled. The others now looked at Robin and Nami and they also smiled.

"I'll play!" Luffy said raising his arms enthousiastic. Usopp and Chopper also volunteered and Sanji and Zoro grinned and joined also. Franky and Brook kept playing music until the game got really excited.

"Woohoo! I won again!" Nami yelled. The others pouted or shrugged their shoulders. Luffy looked at her with a mad frown and Nami only smirked.

"I'm gonna win now." Luffy said, as he was following Nami's hand as she was dealing the cards.

"Keep on dreaming." Nami said. They all looked at their cards and Zoro's eyebrow knitted down.

"Ok, wait... Someone else need to deal. I think the witch is cheating."

"DON'T CALL NAMI-SWAN A WITCH!" Sanji yelled mad.

"I DECIDE MYSELF WHO I GIVE NAMES, CURLYBROW!"

Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes or facepalmed as soon as they fought. The others played again and the outcome was, once again, Nami's victory. "I quit." Usopp said with a sigh.

Nami only smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Be happy we didn't play for money." Nami said. Robin put her cards down and looked at the others, seeing Chopper is already fast asleep and the others also got tired.

"I call it a day." Robin said, standing up and walking towards the womenquarter. The others also nodded, leaving Nami and Luffy the only ones in the galley. Nami looked at Luffy with an apologethic smile and Luffy looked at her with a deep pout.

"Don't be mad. You will win next time." Nami said. Luffy's pout turned bigger and he slowly shook his head.

"You always say that." Nami smiled and laid her hand on his cheek, slowly leaning in.

"See this as a consulation prize." Nami whispered. They both jumped away from each other as soon as the door opened again, seeing a flabbergasted Usopp. Luffy panicked and stretched his arm, punching Usopp all over the deck. Usopp crashed against the wall and Nami yelled in shock. "LUFFY! MORON! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Nami yelled in fear.

"I PANICKED!" Luffy yelled back, turning purple. The others looked in confusion seeing Usopp with a broken nose and a huge bump on his face.

"What happened!?" Sanji asked in confusion and shock.

"L...Luffy and N..Nami-" Usopp started but he received another fist in his face and his tooth flew out.

"LUFFY, QUITE THAT!" Nami yelled mad, now punching Luffy on the head.

"K...kissing..." Usopp finished his sentence before passing out. Everyone looked with wide eyes and they turned their heads towards Luffy and Nami who where standing by the railing, also with widened eyes. Luffy turned pale and Nami facepalmed with irritation.

"After two years... We got found out..." Nami mumbled behind her hand. Luffy nodded slowly.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone. Luffy and Nami gasped and they wanted to flee, but Robin caught them with growing arms. The others still stood flabbergasted, but only Chopper was threatning Usopp.

.oOo.

Everyone was sitting in the galley, all looking at the captain and navigator with crossed arms. Although, the captain has been made unrecogniseble with punches from Usopp because of his broken nose and lost tooth.

"Explain." asked Franky suspicious with crossed arms. Luffy looked behind him, seeing Sanji extremely mad with his Diable Jambe nibbling his cigarette.

"Ok. I will explain." Nami said. "Only if Sanji leaves Luffy alone." Everyone nodded in agreement, but Sanji clicked his tongue. Sanji walked away and Luffy and Nami were now safe. "Nothing happened." Nami lied.

"OBJECTION! I saw you two were about to kiss!" Usopp pointed at them. Nami shook her head and Luffy looked away. Everyone noticed Luffy looking away and they all smirked.

"Luffy-san... What happened." Brook asked. Luffy broke into sweat and he looked further away. Nami facepalmed again. '_We're fucked._'

"N...Nothing..." Luffy murmured with his bad pokerface and eyelashes.

"Luffy. You were about to kiss, weren't you?" Robin asked with curiousity in her voice. Luffy now turned his head 180 degrees, which was easy because of his rubber powers.

"Ok... We have been found out." Nami said with a sigh. Everyone now turned to look at her, Luffy included with his big owlish eyes. "But let me make things clear. We never kept it a secret. You all just never found out."

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji said crying.

"Never?" asked Franky with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Luffy and Nami both looked at each other and Nami began to smile. She then looked at the crewmembers and she took a deep breath. "Luffy and I have a relationship..."

Everyone gasped and Sanji broke down. Only Zoro didn't react, looking at them with crossed arms.

"S...Since when!" asked Chopper confused and surprised.

Luffy and Nami now looked at each other with the same question. "Since..." Luffy began, both thinking. "Yeah, since the beginning." Luffy said "Kind of." Nami nodded. They all looked at the couple and gaped at them.

"S...Since the beginning!" Brook said in terror "When did it begin!"

Nami and Luffy smiled at each other and Nami sighed slowly.

"The beginning..."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**"Ooooh It's going to be that kind of story!"**

**Yes indeed! Hi, there! Thanks for reading. This is a story made by my sister and I.**

**My sister and I have this small hope and theory of Nami and Luffy having already small feelings for each other, and this is going to be a story with little secret moments and thoughts between each other. It's all manga based and we hope to make the story as IC as possible and to make it fit in with the manga. This story could take a lot of time to update because we are doing research for the story.**

**Kisses from the Yasaonna Shimai! (Yasaonna sisters)**


	2. Feeling Act 1

**Our Little Adventures  
****Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece  
****T-rated. Turns into M-rated  
****Feelings Act 1.**

**_ = Skip ahead in the story**

**.oOo. = Back to present time when someone in the crew has something to ask/say**

* * *

"Is it fixed yet?"

"No."

"Is it fixed yet?"

"No..."

"Is it fixed yet?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT!" Nami yelled, hitting Luffy's head.

"Doesn't hurt..." Luffy said. Nami frowned mad as she was fixing Luffy's strawhat, which got destroyed by Buggy the Clown. The three first crewmembers were on sea, drifting further after their fight and taking a break. Especially Zoro was taking a break after his injuries and fight. Luffy sat in the rowing boat he got with Coby after defeating Alvida, and Nami sat in the boat she stole from Buggy's crewmembers.

Nami looked at the strawhat and gave it to Luffy. Luffy smiled his trademark smile and yelled "IT'S FIXED!"

"I just mended the cuts." Nami said, putting her stuff away. "I think that should do it. Try not to poke it too much."

"Right! Right! You did a great job in fixing this hat." Luffy said, poking his hat were it just got repaired. Luffy poked too hard and went through his hat with his index finger. "Uh oh..."

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID!" Nami yelled angry, pointing the needle into Luffy's forehead.

Luffy yelled in pain when the needle hit his skin. "STOP POKING ME WITH THAT NEEDLE, IT HURTS!"

"IT'S USELESS IF I HIT YOU, SO I HAVE TO USE THE NEEDLE!" Nami yelled back.

"Ah, that makes sense!"

"You guys are too noisy. I can't sleep with all this noise." Zoro said, rubbing his eye. "And I am hungry... Share some food."

"Oh, please! You need to be more prepared! You don't bring food or water and you dare to go to sea. You underestimated the sea." Nami answered irritated back, not getting why she should give them a lecture about the obvious.

"Ah! I see something!" Luffy said, looking into the horizon. "There's an island!"

"That island is no good." Nami said, looking at the island with her binocular "It's unpopulated, so it's useless! Let's just keep going." Nami looked at Luffy and Zoro again, and they were rowing away with their boat, towards the island. "WAIT!" She yelled irritated again.

"We've reached the isolated island!" Luffy said psyched as he put the boat on shore.

Nami looked around and frowned slightly. "Like I said, this is an unpopulated island. It would be weird if you found someone for the crew here."

"Hey, Zoro! Come over here." Luffy said, ignoring Nami. Zoro was sleeping again and Luffy frowned walking towards his first mate. "Hey, you're sleeping!"

Nami grabbed Luffy by his collar to stop him from walking. "Let him sleep. He's still injured."

"You're right. Well, let's go!" Luffy said, turning the other side.

"Go where?"

"Towards the forest. You never know, there might be people there!"

"There's no one here but poisonous snakes and wild animals." She said, having the feeling she has been repeating herself. The captain and navigator both looked with equal confusion when an animal walked by. It looked like a fox with a combination of a chicken... And it made a 'Pock pock' sound... "What is that..." Nami asked utterly confused.

"Hey look! What a weird rabbit!" Nami turned around and looked at the animal Luffy grabbed. It looked like a combination of a snake and a rabbit.

"It is really weird! But I think that is a mutant snake!" She said, not being able to comprihend it all. A pig/lion walked by and Luffy and Nami both again looked in confusion. Nami just figured to accept the weirdness on this island. "This forest... It's really weird..."

Nami and Luffy both looked further in the forest, but both stopped in their tracks when they heard someone talk "Don't come closer! Get out!" They heard. Luffy looked up and Nami looked around, both not getting where the sound was coming from.

"What was that sound! Who are you!" Nami yelled, and Luffy was still looking up.

"Me? I am the forest guardian..."

"The forest guardian?" Luffy asked confused, now looking around.

"That's right! If you want to live, then leave at once!" they heard him say "You are pirates, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Luffy said. Nami frowned confused.

"So you are pirates!" He said "Listen well, don't take a step further to the forest! Or else you will face... The forest judgement."

"Who cares?!" Luffy said in disbelieve. "What a weird guy!"

"Hey! Brat with the strawhat! What did you just say!"

"Looks like the voice is coming from there..." Luffy said, walking further.

"Hey! I told you not to come closer!" He yelled again "Receive the forest judgement!"

Luffy got shot in the back and Nami yelled in fear. The bullet shot back and Nami looked in confusion. Her heart pace got slow again and she looked at Luffy, who put his strawhat back on his head. "What a shock! That was a bullet right? So... Bullets don't hurt you either." Nami asked.

Luffy nodded with a frown "Yeah, but that surprised me too!"

"What... What kind of thing are you?" The voice asked.

"That's our line!" Luffy answered irritated back. Luffy and Nami looked further. Seeing a green ball above a chest, and a smoking gun. "The bullet was fired from here."

"Look! There's a pistol!" Nami said, pointing at the smoking gun. Nami and Luffy looked at the green ball and they both looked questioned. The thing stood up and ran away. "AH! It's moving!" Nami yelled. The thing fell and the captain and navigator looked baffled. "Wow! It's a man!"

"Lift me up!" The man yelled mad.

"Why are you so angry? You tripped yourself..." Nami answered.

"What an interesting cauliflowerhead! Cauliflowerman!" Luffy said while laughing, making the man more irritated.

* * *

"Treasure?" Nami wondered, hearing gaimon's story after a long talk.

"My eyes were never wrong! I'm sure that there's a lot of treasure in that large rock hill." Gaimon explained "But I've been stuck in this chest. I've been able to protect the treasure these past 20 years! That treasure is mine!"

"Uh. That's right." Luffy nodded in agreement. "Those are yours, uncle."

"Okay, Gaimon-san! We'll help you bring down those treasures!" Nami decided

"What? Is that true? That's very nice. I knew I hadn't misjudged you!"

"Aren't you a professional thief that steals treasure from pirates?" Luffy asked

"DON'T SPEAK NONSENSE! I HAVE PRINCIPLES TOO!" Nami yelled back.

Nami, Luffy and Gaimon stood at the large rock hill, looking at it after a long walk. "This is it... It's been a long time... Since the last time I came here." Gaimon said, looking at it.

"But why haven't you asked anyone to help you before?" Luffy wondered.

"Because I don't trust anybody. And anyone who sees me like this wouldn't believe me anyway." Gaimon answered. He looked at the rock hill and turned emotionel "I've waited for this moment so long, today is the happiest day of my life!" Gaimon yelled.

"Okay. Go for it." Nami said, putting her hand on Luffy's shoulder for the heads up.

"You want me to go up there?" He asked.

"Of course! Do you think I can climb this!"

"I'm counting on you, strawhat kid!"

Luffy grinned and stretched his hand, reaching the top of the hill. He shot up and he landed on the hill, seeing the treasure chest. He grabbed one and looked into it. He walked to the side of the hill and yelled "There really are some treasure chest up here! There are five of them!"

"That's great!" Gaimon yelled back "Quick! Drop them here! But don't hit me, whahahahaha!"

"No way." Luffy said with an unsure grin.

Gaimon looked with confused and Nami looked shocked. "What the hell are you talking about! Stop joking around and drop the treasure chests, now!" Nami yelled mad

"I don't wanna do that!" Luffy yelled back

"Hurry up and drop them!" Nami yelled back getting madder 'So every pirate is still the same.' she thought mad, knowing every pirate were bastards "Don't you dare come down here again!"

"Forget about it. It's ok if he doesn't want to drop them here." Gaimon answered, sweating more

"How can that be okay! That's your treasure!" Nami said perplexed and very angry.

"Strawhat kid..." Gaimon said "You... You are a good person..."

"WHAT! What are you saying!" Luffy sat down and smiled softly.

"Actually, I've thought about it before... It might be a possibility but, I always try hard not to think about it..." Gaimon said on the ferge of crying. "The treasure chests... Are empty, aren't they?" Realisation hit Nami as she looked above, looking at Luffy.

"Yeah. They are all empty." Luffy answered, besides him standing all empty chest.

"How can that be... The treasure you guarded for 20 years... Is just a bunch of empty chests!" Nami said

"Whahahaha!" Luffy started to laugh "Don't be dissapointed, uncle! You meeting us after 20 years is a really good thing too! 'Cause if it had been 30 years, you might've already be dead!"

"Strawhat kid..." Gaimon cried.

Nami looked with amazement at Luffy "Luffy..."

.oOo.

"So wait." Sanji said in the present time. Everyone looked up as Sanji stopped with pouring tea and coffee. Everyon was sitting in the galley and made it themselves comfortable. Luffy and Nami, the center of attention, looked at Sanji. "You had already feelings back then?" The blonde cook asked.

Nami laughed and waved her hand "No, no!" she answered. "I was just amazed... Luffy then showed me not all pirates are heartless bastards, like I thought back then because of Arlong." She answered. "I first thought Luffy wasn't any different because he didn't want to give back the treasure, but after I heard the reason... I thought it was kind of... Sweet... He tried not to hurt Gaimon's feelings."

"I wouldn't have joined the crew if Luffy was a heartless bastard." Zoro said "He helped Coby to become a marine, though." Luffy nodded, agreeing with his first crewmates.

Brook turned to look at Sanji and Sanji looked back at him. "You are handling this situation well..." Brook said.

Now everyone looked at Sanji, noticing he hasn't gone beserk. Sanji frowned as he scratched his forehead and murmured "Yeah... To be honest, I already kind of knew Luffy liked her after he said something 2 years ago..."

.oOo.

"I want her to be our navigator, no matter what!" The captain said with a painful face.

Zoro sighed and facepalmed "Fine. Why'd I have to follow such a troublesome captain... Hey, Usopp! We're going!"

"R...Right!" Usopp said, preparing for the trip. Luffy smiled and looked at the Going Merry in the horizon. Nami left them and stole the Going Merry. Luffy now frowned, wondering where she was going and what was going on with her.

* * *

"Long time no see everyone." Nami walked towards the group of people. Nojiko and Gen looked up. Nami walked to them with a bouqete of flowers but her smile dissapeard in a sad frown when everyone went inside and ignored her. Only Nojiko and Gen were left. Nami looked at the two destroyed houses, caused by Usopp's and Arlong's fight.

"What is it?" Nojiko asked "To think that you of all people would decide to stroll through the middle of town."

"Oh nothing. Just curious what all the ruckus I heard was about. Guess it was Arlong..." Nami said, still looking at the destroyed houses. Nami walked further towards Bellemere's grave, as she put the flowers down and she sat down, looking at it. "Only 7 million belli left..."

"You're as infamous as ever." Nojiko said, standing behind her and revering to the town's people.

"Well, I am a pirate. But Arlong knows what's what. He knows money can get anything done. So It'll only be a little more until his promise."

Nojiko looked at her and her smile widened, seeing she is a little bit happier.

"No matter what, I am going to raise 100 million belli, so I can buy this village!"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT NAMI WOULD KILL USOPP! WE'RE CREWMATES!" Luffy yelled beserk, holding Johnny at his shirt.

"It's fine if you don't believe it...! But I saw it with my very own eyes...!"

"Just who did you call crewmates, Luffy?" Zoro, Sanji and Luffy looked, seeing Nami standing in front of them.

"Nami..." Luffy muttered.

"What did you come to this island for?" Nami asked, looking at them.

Luffy grabbed his hat and put it on, straightening it. "What're you talking about? Aren't we crewmates? We've come for you, of course!" Luffy answered.

Nami cocked an eyebrow and she crossed her arms. "Well, you're nothing but a nuisance..." Luffy blinked a few times "And 'crewmates'? Don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a stupid little coorperation." Luffy frowned and his eyes glanced at the glove she was wearing on her left hand. Luffy looked back at her as she said "If it's about the ship, I'll give it back. So go find another navigator and go search for your little One Piece or whatever!"

"NOW GET OF THIS ISLAND! YOU'RE AN EYESORE!" She yelled. "Farewel."

"Nami..." Luffy muttered again. He sighed and fell onto the ground on his back. Johnny and Yosaku gasped in shock and Sanji and Zoro looked at him. "I'm gonna sleep."

"SLEEP!" yelled Yosaku "In this emergency! And in the middle of the road!"

"I don't feel like leaving this island yet, and I don't care what's going on this island either..." Luffy explained "And I'm sleepy. So I'm sleeping."

Yosaku, Johnny, Sanji and Zoro facepalmed or looked baffled at Luffy's decision.

Nami frowned mad and irritated. "FINE! DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

She walked further again and left the five alone. Luffy opened one eye and saw her walk away. He closed one eye again and thought 'I'll just wait until she joins my crew again...' and he fell in sleep.

* * *

SLAM!

Nojiko stopped with picking the oranges and she looked at her house, hearing noises coming from it. She walked to her house and she saw Nami sitting on a chair, and almost everything destroyed in her house. She sighed and entered further "Nice mess you've made for me, Nami. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I only came to take a little rest, that's all."

"If you only come to take a little rest, then there's no need for you to be breaking all the glass and furniture." Nojiko said, putting the basket with oranges away. "And why would you be staring intently at that treasure map if there was nothing wrong?" Nami looked up and looked at the treasure map in front of her. She put her head down again and sighed.

Nami still answer as Nojiko was asking questions. "Didn't you promise to tell me everything?"

"I just lost my cool a bit, that's all."

Nojiko sighed again and she looked at Nami. "It was them right? Who are they?"

Nami looked up "You've met them?"

"Just the captain, but he seemed like a liar."

Nami put her head down again and sighed "That's Usopp. Luffy is the captain." Nami explained

"And what... Where you in their crew?"

"I joined hands together with that crew. With Luffy, Zoro and Usopp. I stole their ship and money, to get here." Nojiko looked outside of her window, seeing the Going Merry. "And I saw Sanji joined them..."

Nami looked at her map again and sighed "I betrayed them and now they are here to get me back... Especially Luffy from what I heard from Usopp." Nami explained. "But they are idiots. I have told them countless times to go away, because I don't want them to get hurt." Nami pulled her glove off and showed the bloodied bandage to Nojiko "Usopp even pretended dead so he still could be protected."

"You are always betraying people... Why are they different?" Nojiko asked.

"They are great pirates." Nami answered "Zoro looks mean but he is kind, and he fights for himself but also to protect people. He works on my nerves, but other than that he is ok... And Usopp is a huge liar and he calls himself the captain, but he isn't. He lies to make people laugh and to make them happy. Sanji is new, but I know he is a great cook and he is a casanova." Nami told. Nojiko looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Luffy... Luffy is the captain... He has a heart of gold and he wants to be the pirate king... He is really stupid and his IQ might not even be high... But he is incredible..."

Silence got into the room. "I wouldn't feel this bad if they were assholes... But everyone of them are great... I really wish I could stay with them." Nami chuckled a bit and yawned "I even see them as my friends... I want them to leave so nothing... Happens to them." She said, as she was falling asleep.

Nojiko stood up and grabbed a blanket. She put it on the sleeping navigator and she sat down again. "I see... So they've come to bring you back... I can see why she'd get so upset... Friends, huh..."

Nojiko looked at her little sleeping sister "That's the one word... That hurts you more than anything..."

* * *

Usopp reunited again with the other mugiwara members, and explained his situation to them. About how Nami saved his life and that something must be up with her siding the Arlong crew.

"It's useless. No matter what you do, you won't be able to change Arlong's rule."

Everyone turned around and Usopp noticed "Nojiko."

"Who's she?" Luffy asked curious.

"She's Nami's sister."

"N...N...Nami's sister! Well, it's no wonder why she's so beautiful then!" Sanji said in love mode

"What do you mean useless?" Zoro wondered.

"Please, don't involve yourselves with this village any further. I'll tell you all about how things, got this way, so in return, I want you to just leave quietly." Nojiko stated.

"I'm fine. I'm not really interested in her past." Luffy said, turning around and the others, besides Zoro, looked baffles. "I'm taking a walk."

"Take a walk? You're not going to listen?" Usopp asked confused.

"Nope, I'm cool."

Nojiko frowned confused as he walked further. "What's with him?"

"Don't mind him. That's just the kind of guy he is." Zoro said with a smirk. "But we'll listen to what you have to say. Though I doubt hearing your story will change everything."

"...But you're sleeping..." Nojiko said as Zoro fell asleep.

"DON'T JUST FALL ASLEEP AS SOON AS YOU SAY THAT!" Usopp yelled. "Well, I, for one, will listen to understand what's going on."

"Me too." Sanji said with a grin.

Nojiko smiled and sighed, understanding Nami's situation. "I see... No wonder they're giving Nami so much trouble..."

* * *

After Nojiko was done talking and telling about Nami's past, she was too late aware of current things happening at her house... The marine was stealing Nami's money away. Nami got mad and ran to Arlong for an explanation, but she only got laughed at and she already figured the villagers also got mad... and that they were about to attack.

She ran towards the town, and she was right. Everyone stood ready with weapons, and Gen was giving them a speech. "WAIT, EVERYONE!" Nami yelled.

"Nami!" Nojiko said in surprise. Everyone turned to look at her.

She faked a smile and said "Please just wait a little more! I'll try my best again so please! I promise I'll raise enough money once more! It'll actually be easier this time!" Everyone gasped and Gen turned emotional.

Gen walked to Nami, and pulled her into a hug "That's enough... You know that doing such a thing would be futile. You've carried all our hope alone for long enough. You've fought splendidly!"

"Gen..." Nami said, also turning emotional.

Gen let her go and looked at her with a smile "You can now leave this village."

"What! B-"

"Nami." Nojiko said "You're cunning and you've got what it takes to survive out there. Besides, you've got a dream to fulfill!"

"Nojiko!" Nami said shocked "No! Please stop, everyone! I don't want to see them hurt any of you again!" She yelled pulling a knife, trying to stop them "You'll die, you know!"

"We know." Gen stated. Gen grabbed her knife and Nami gasped "NOW MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY, NAMI!" Nami let go of the knife and everyone passed her "Let's go, everyone! Even if we may not win, let's show them our spirit!"

Nami fell on her knees, holding her right hand on her tattoo. Anger got released as she thought "ARLONG!" She grabbed the knife and she stabbed her in her arm, through her tattoo. "ARLONG!" She yelled everytime she stabbed herself. She gasped when someone grabbed her hand, stopping her from stabbing herself. She looked over her shoulder

"Luffy..." Luffy let go of her hand and she dropped her knife on the ground, sobbing profusely. "What is it! You don't know the first thing about anything!"

"Nope. I don't know anything." Luffy responded

"This has nothing to do with you! Didn't I already tell you, to leave this island!" Nami said while throwing sand behind her

"Yeah, you did." Luffy responded again. 'Say it...' Luffy though, looking at her while she kept crying.

"L...Luffy..." She cried "Help me..." she asked while turning her head. Luffy reached his hat, and put it on her head. Nami gasped and Luffy turned around.

"OF COURSE!"

Nami's eyes widened as she realisised something Luffy said a while back _'Don't touch my hat! It's my treasure!'_

"Luffy..."

"Let's go." The captain ordered. Nami's eyes widened as she saw Sanji, Zoro and Usopp, prepared for the fight.

"Roger!"

.oOo.

Everyone looked at Nami and Luffy, waiting in anticipation. "When Luffy put his hat on me, I must confess that that was the time my feelings got triggered." Nami explained with a shrug and smile. "Well... That and other moments that day..."

_'Don't you dare, make my navigator cry!'_

_'Of course I don't know how to fight with swords, you dumbass! I don't know a thing about navigation either! I can't cook! And I can't lie either! I'm confident I wouldn't be able to survive if other people aren't there to help me! BUT I CAN BEAT YOU!'_

_'I ain't got a damn clue about fishmen or how great they are! Nor do I know anything about maps or her circumstances... But I finally know how to help her now...! This room that she never wanted to be in... I can't allow it to exist! I'll erase this place down to the very last trace!'_

_'NAMI! YOU ARE MY CREWMATE!'_

Luffy and Nami looked at each other with a smile. "I feel like a matchmaker. If it wasn't for me, those two never would have find each other!" Usopp said with a smirk.

"Liar..." Zoro and Sanji remarked.

Robin smiled with a hand under her chin "That's really sweet, Nami." Robin said. Robin now looked at Luffy and Luffy blinked with his owlish eyes "But that was Nami's moment. When did you have feelings for Nami?" Robin asked. Luffy blinked again and the other's now looked at Luffy.

"Now I am curious too... Mugiwara is as dense as a rock, so I really want to know how you figured it out."

Luffy smiled and shrugged "When I made a deal with Gen. That's when." Nami chocked in her tea and she coughed.

"What deal!?"

.oOo.

"RAW HAM MELON!" Gen gasped in shock and he turned around to look. He looked at the captain, holding 5 stacks of meat and a bone in his mouth. "Huh? There's no meat here... Darn it... Oh well, I'll head back."

"JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Gen yelled.

Luffy turned around to look, and he saw a grave. "A grave? Did somebody die?"

"Yes... But it was a long time ago." Gen said, drinking his sake he was sharing with Bellemere.

"I see, well he or she has my deepest c... hm... condiments? Con... conditions..."

"The word is 'condolences'."

"Right, that."

"Hey kid." Gen said "Nami said she'll join your crew and become a pirate... It'll be a dangerous journey." Luffy listened as he did his speech "So, if you ever do something to steal her smile away, I'll personally come and kill you!"

"Well, I'm really never gonna..."

"UNDERSTAND!"

Luffy nodded with a confused frown. "Understood."

"Good." Gen said, as he went and sat down in front of Bellemere's grave. Luffy frowned and he walked towards the grave, and he bowed in front of it.

"Why would I want I steal her smile? She's the thief..." Luffy murmured. Gen laughed loudly. He grabbed the pinwheel from his hat and he put it on the grave. "Why are you getting your pinwheel off?"

Gen smiled and looked at it. "I used it when Nami was a baby. She used to cry a lot, but when she saw the pinwheel she started to laugh." Gen explained. "She is now too old for this... And now she seems to laugh because of you."

Luffy gaped at him in confusion. "Uncle, what are you talking about?"

"It has been a long time ago I saw her laugh this way. I think it's because of you she's laughing again."Luffy frowned, not understanding it at all and he ate his meat. Gen looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you help her even when she told you countless times to go away?"

Luffy stared in front of him, looking at the funny pinwheel "I didn't believe she was bad. The few days we were together, she kept on laughing and she had fun. She was also nice because she fixed my strawhat. I didn't believe she really could harm us... She is really nice." He explained. Gen cocked an eyebrow.

"Nice? She has been yelling to you, saying it doesn't matter if you died." Gen said. He also knew Nami was nice, but she wasn't really nice these past days to the crew.

Luffy smiled still looking at the pinwheel. "I know she said many things. She also asked me to help her." Gen smiled and also looked at the pinwheel.

"You are a good guy. I am glad you are her captain." Luffy grinned and ate further again. "Remember I still will kill you if you make her cry." Gen said. Luffy chuckled and nodded "And when you hurt her." Luffy nodded "And always protect her." Luffy nodded again "Promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled, running through the village. Nojiko stopped him and Luffy turned around

"Nami is at the doctor's office." Nojiko said.

Luffy gasped and his chin fell on the ground. "Is she sick!"

"No, no! She is getting a new tattoo." Nojiko explained. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and Nojiko pointed at his bandages "You could also better get to the docter's office." Luffy looked at his bandage and screamed, seeing blood. He ran away and Nojiko facepalmed with a sigh and laughter.

"Really, Nami? Him?"

"Doctor!" Luffy yelled as he opened the door. The doctor turned after he patched Nami's tattoo. "My bandage..." He said, pointing at his arm with a pout.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I told you to be careful. Sit down." Nami sat up straight and she rubbed her tattoo. Luffy sat down next to her as the doctor grabbed clean bandages.

"Ah, Nami. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Luffy said. Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy looked at her and Nami noticed. She cocked an eyebrow and Luffy only grinned. The doctor changed Luffy bandages and Luffy looked at Nami's bandages. "Are you hurt?"

"Idiot." Nami answered "You fought the hardest and are one of the most wounded. Why are you asking me if I am hurt."

"That makes sense..." Luffy said, scratching his cheek. He looked at her shoulder and wanted to peel the patch off. "What tattoo did you get?"

"DON'T PEEL, IDIOT!" Nami yelled mad, punching Luffy on his cheek.

"Auch! Why did you have to hit me!" Luffy said, rubbing his cheek. Luffy and Nami looked at each other in realisation. "T... That hurts." Nami looked at her fist and blinked, not understanding why it would hurt now.

"STOP ARGUING OR I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU!" The doctor yelled.

"Sorry!" Luffy and Nami yelled in unison.

.oOo.

"Since then!" Chopper asked confused. "But..."

"I don't get how that part gave you feelings for her." Zoro said "She sounded like a witch."

"YOU WANT A PUNCH TOO!" Nami yelled mad.

Luffy thought with a frown "It was just... Her punch hurt me..."

"... So what..." Usopp asked. "Masochist...?"

"Ah!" Robin said in realisation "Punch of love!"

Luffy nodded with a grin. "And after the talk with Gen and after the talk in the doctor's office, my heart euhm... Did something funny..."

"Skipped a beat?" Robin asked with a smile. Luffy nodded again and the other's looked with wonder.

"And love?" Everyone turned to look at the curious little Chopper "When did you notice the feelings turned into love?"

Luffy looked with owlish eyes and Nami's cheeks reddened a bit. "Euhm..." Nami said. "For me it was when Luffy carried me to Chopper when I was sick..."

They now looked at Luffy and the captain thought. "Hmmm, when Nami got sick on the ship..."

Everyone smiled again, as they told their next chapter.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. We hope you like this new chapter. As we said, it is manga-based, but we also put some moments inbetween that didn't happen in the manga but what did fit in nicely after looking in the manga where everyone was. (Like Luffy with Genzou, Nami in the doctor's office etc.)**

**And we also skip a few things happening in the story, because that's not really relevant in the story and it doesn't have a huge impact on their relationship. Review please for fun and critic!**

**Kisses from the Yasaonna shimai!**


	3. Loving Act 2

**Our Little Adventures  
****Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece  
****T-rated. Turns into M-rated  
****Loving Act 2.**

* * *

"What is it, Vivi?"

"Nami's fallen down with an extremely high fever...!" Vivi yelled as Nami passed out onto the deck. The others looked shocked and they ran towards her, trying to wake her or make contact with her. Vivi told them to get her into her bed. Luffy grabbed her and carried her downstairs, with the help of Sanji.

"Iz Nabi gunna die!?" Sanji asked with tears, biting on his dishcloth. "Well! Iz she, Bibi!"

Vivi put the blackets on Nami and frowned "It must be from the climate change... The one obstacle that all sailers who enter the grand line will crash into sooner or later, is sickness caused by the abnormal climate." Luffy, Usopp and Sanji listened to her as she was explaining what might be wrong with Nami "No matter how famous or strong of a pirate you are, helplessly dying at the hands of such illnesses is a common occurrence here in the Grandline. Isn't there anyone on the ship with some medical knowledge?"

Luffy and Usopp pointed at Nami, and Vivi looked dumbfounded back. "I'm sure she'll get better if she just eats some meat! Right, Sanji!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Well, I obviously plan on giving her nutritious meals that are easy enough to digest even for a sick person, but... Even all that only goes so far as to be called 'Nursing'... It may not actually cure her... So if someone is still sick, then that's because of a completely different illness. And unless I know what that is, I won't know what type of meal to prepare would be best either." Sanji mumbled, looking sad as he looked at Nami.

"Couldn't you just eat everything instead?" Luffy said with a frown.

"Not having enough energy to even eat is what we call sick in the first place, idiot." Sanji answered, not believing what kind of captain he is following.

"F... Forty degrees!" Vivi yelled, holding the thermometer "Her fever rose again!"

"There should be doctors in Alabasta, right? Just how much longer until we get there, Vivi?"

"...I don't know but it'll definitly be more than a week."

"Is being sick really that painful?" Luffy asked with confusion.

Sanji and Usopp tilted their heads and said simultaniously "Dunno, can't say. I've never been sick myself."

"ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN HUMAN!" Vivi yelled in terror. "Of course it's painful! A 40 degree fever almost never happens! In fact, it's enough to even put her life at serious risk!

"GYAAAAAA!" yelled Sanji, Usopp and Luffy at the same time in shock.

"WILL SHE DIE!" Luffy yelled

"PREES DUN' DIE, DABI!" Sanji cried and yelled.

"AAAAH!" Usopp yelled, running through the room together with Carue.

"STOP MAKING A FUSS AND SHUT UP!" Vivi yelled.

"We have to go find a doctor and save Nami right away!" Luffy yelled

"Yes, I know so just calm down or you might aggravate her condition further!" Vivi said, holding her hands up to calm Luffy down.

"No..." Vivi, Luffy, Sanji and Usopp looked in confusion, all looking at Nami at the same time.

"Nami!" Vivi said.

"YIPEE! SHE GOT BETTER!" Luffy cheered.

"No, she didn't!" Usopp yelled, punching him.

"There's a newspaper on top of my desk..." Nami murmured. Vivi frowned and stood up, walking towards Nami's desk. Luffy frowned, as he looked at Vivi, and his gaze turned towards Nami, seeing she is panting heavenly. Vivi looked at the newspaper and gasped.

"What is it?" Luffy asked worried.

"Is it about Alabasta, Vivi?" Sanji asked also worried.

"That can't be... 300,000 soldiers of the royal armed forces switched sides to join the rebels!" Vivi said, reading the newspaper "Originally, the 600 thousand-strong royal armed forces could contain the rebels who were only 400.000 strong, but now the situation is completely opposite!"

"With that, the situation in Alabasta has entered its most critical phase..." Nami murmured. "And that was the paper from 3 days ago. Sorry for not showing it to you until now... I didn't want to worry you any further since we were already sailing as fast as we could."Nami looked at Luffy, and Luffy blinked as their gazes met "Understand, Luffy."

"Sounds like an emergency."

"That's right. I'm surprised I managed to get through to you well." Nami said, as she stepped out of bed.

"But if we don't get you to a doctor soon..." Usopp started

"It's fine. That old thermometer's broken anyways. There's no way a person would have a fever of 40 degrees. I'm sure I just caught a heatstroke or something. I'll get better just fine on my own even without seeing a doctor." Nami explained as she set foot next to her bed. Luffy followed her with his eyes as she walked towards the ladder. "In any case, we'll continue to head for Alabasta as planned for now." She turned to look at the four mugiwara members. "But thanks for worrying about me."

"Sure." Luffy replied. "So are you all better now?"

"Of course not. She's only putting up a though front." Usopp explained with a frown.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji ran onto deck when Zoro called for them. Nami noticed the wind changing and Zoro gave orders for them to change the course.

"I have a feeling... That there's going to be a strong wind coming from ahead..." Nami said, looking into the horizon "Probably..."

Nami got cut off when Luffy put his hand on her forehead and Nami looked with surprise at her captain. "HOT!" He yelled "We really need to land and take you to a doctor!"

"That's just my normal temperature!" Nami yelled back, ignoring the sweet gesture "Now stop wasting time and get the ropes!"

* * *

"You think if we dumped a bucket of water on her, her fever might go down?" Luffy asked.

"ARE YOU RETARTED!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy and Vivi punched him. Nami was brought back to her bed after she passed out again, and after they luckily missed a cyclone. "Damn it... The sun's already going down for the day, Vivi."

"Right... I guess we better drop the anchor for the night then." Vivi answered, "Without Nami's navigational sense, sailing in the night is too dangerous..."

It was the middle of the night, and Nami opened her eyes. She sat up straight and she looked through the room. She saw Vivi at her bed side, staying with her. She looked further and she saw Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Carue sleeping across her room. She smiled to herself and she went and lay down again.

* * *

It turned into morning, and everyone was on the deck. Everyone except Nami, who was sleeping in her bed, and Luffy, who was sitting beside her bed on a chair. Luffy looked at her and tried to cheer her up, but she didn't react. He pouted as he looked at his sick navigator.

"I want you to get better..." He murmured. "I don't want you to die... I like you... more than meat..." He looked at her face again, and he blinked when he saw her mouth corners rise up slightly. He grinned, seeing she was cheered up "And we will party when you are better, because I won't let you die. I will do everything to make you better." Nami's mouth turned into a slight smiling one. "'Cause you are very important to me! More important than meat!"

The hatch opened and Luffy turned his head, seeing his first mate walking down. Zoro walked towards Luffy and he stood against the wall. Luffy bopped up and down his butt and Zoro looked at Nami, seeing her panting heavenly.

"LAND AHOY!"

"Land!?" Luffy yelled psyched "Nami! Did you hear that! It's an island! Now we can get you all better!" He said enthusiast, but he still sat down. He was still enthusiast and Zoro looked with halflidded eyes.

The swordsman sighed and murmured "Just go outside and look..."

* * *

"Of all places she could be, she just has to be there..." Sanji said, looking at the highest drum mountain with the castle "Well, we better go call her right away then! This is an emergency." Usopp and Luffy both nodded, drinking their warm tea.

"As much as I'd like to, there is no way to contact her." Dalton explained

Sanji turned around to look at Dalton in shock "WHAT! And she calls herself a doctor! What's with this woman!"

"Her skills as a doctor are undeniable, but she's a bit of a kook... And almost 140 years old at that, too..."

"140! AND SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Sanji yelled, imagining an ugly woman.

"Other than that... Ah, that's right. She happens to like pickled plums." Dalton added.

"Then what do the people of this country do when they're sick or injured!" Vivi asked in shock.

"Well, she comes down from the mountain whenever she feels like it, finds patients to treat, and afterwards she takes anything she wants from their homes as payment."

"How does this old granny even get down from the mountains?" Vivi wondered.

"According to certain eyewitnesses, she supposedly rides down on a sleigh on moonlit nights... That is why people call her a witch."

"What in the world... How the hell is it possible for there to be only one doctor in an entire country..." Sanji said in disbelieve.

Luffy slapped Nami's cheek to wake her "Hey Nami. Nami! Can you hear me!" Luffy said

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Usopp, Vivi and Sanji yelled at the same time. Nami opened her eyes and she looked eye with eye with Luffy.

"Ah, you're up." Luffy said "Listen, we can't get a doctor unless we go up a mountain. So we'll be hiking up." Nami's eyes widened as she listened to him.

"Are you crazy! Just what are you trying to put Nami through!" Sanji yelled.

"It's fine. I'll be carrying her."

"Even so, you're still going to exacerbate her condition!" Vivi yelled.

"Ha ha..." Everyone turned to look at Nami. Nami held her hand up with a smile "...I'll leave it to you then, Luffy."

"Great!" he said, high fiving "Just leave it to me!"

* * *

"Ah." Luffy stopped running with Nami on his back. Sanji looked back and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sanji said "We have to go further."

"Ah, yeah." Luffy said, running further with Nami "I thought she said something."

Sanji looked at the sick crewmember and frowned "Maybe she's talking in her sleep..." Sanji answered. Luffy turned his head to look at her. She felt really warm against his back.

"L...Lov..."

"Ah." Luffy said "She said something. Is she thirsty?"

"Let's run as fast as possible to reach the mountain." Sanji stated. Luffy nodded and they ran forward.

* * *

"Those damn rabbits really did it..." Sanji said looking shocked in the horizon "P-Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"What is it, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! Start running!" Sanji said, turning around and looking at his captain.

"Run? Run where?"

"Anywhere's fine! Just as long as it's far away from here!" Sanji yelled, running down with Luffy "Because there's an avalanche headed right for us!" Luffy and Sanji ran as fast as possible downhill. "Those freaking rabbits! Damn them all to hell!"

"Sanji! What do we do now!"

"How the hell should I know! Just be sure to keep an eye on 5 things: Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami and Nami! Keep her safe no matter what!"

"I know, but how!"

"Ah! The cliff over there!" Sanji said, pointing at said cliff "We gotta get up on higher ground even by a little bit!" they both ran to the cliff and jumped, landing onto it. "Good! We made i-" Sanji and Luffy gasped when they saw the cliff wasn't high enough. "Crap! This cliff's still too low!"

Luffy jumped in time but Sanji got swept away by the snow. Luffy landed on a cliff and he reached for Sanji, stretching his arm. "You idiot!" Luffy yelled. He grabbed Sanji's hand and his arm shot back. Luffy yelled in terror as he saw Sanji's glove in his hand, but not Sanji himself. "SANJIII!"

Luffy laid Nami down softly and he put his jacket off, laying it on her as extra cover. "Nami. You're not cold are you? Just hang in there for a second." He put his straw-hat on her chest "Here, just hold on to this and wait right here!" He jumped into the snow, searching for Sanji.

Nami opened her eyes slowly, seeing his jacket and straw-hat. She smiled softly and her eyes closed again.

Luffy found Sanji unconscious in the snow and he carried him back to Nami. He grabbed his straw-hat and put it back on his head. He didn't put his jacket on and still gave it to Nami, as he bound her back on his back. He walked further and he looked at the mountain.

"Don't worry, you two... I'll get us up there no matter what... So don't you dare die on me..." Luffy said with determination.

Luffy climbed the mountain with Sanji's jacket clenched in-between his teeth and Nami still on his back. His own jacket flew away in the wind and Luffy climbed further, not noticing it. "Doctor... Doctor... Doctor..." Luffy climbed further and his fingers hurt badly. Nami opened her eyes slowly, not knowing where she was, but she heard Luffy talk "I'll get you there... Don't worry... Don't die on me..." He murmured with Sanji's jacket clenched between his teeth, carrying him. Nami closed her eyes again.

Luffy reached the top and looked at the castle. "Finally I'm here... What a beautiful castle..." Luffy closed his eyes, feeling his conscious slip away "Doctor..."

* * *

Nami heard a weird sound. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing she was in a warm bed. She sat up straight looking at Chopper "Who's that?" Chopper gasped in shock and he backed of seeing the orange haired woke up. Nami looked in confusion and Chopper in fear. Chopper hid behind the door, but he was hiding on the wrong side. Nami looked at Chopper and a sweatdrop dropped down. "Did you know that you're hiding on the wrong side.

Chopper gasped and turned around "It's too late. You can't hide anymore. What are you doing anyway?"

"Sh...SHUT UP, HUMAN! BY THE WAY, ARE YOU... Feeling better?"

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Nami asked in confusion. Chopper yelled again in fear and he jumped against the equipment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHOPPER!" Nami looked at the door, seeing a slender but old looking woman at the door. "Hahaha, you are waking up? Are you feeling better, little girl?"

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

The doctor put her finger on Nami's forehead "38.2 degrees celcius. You're getting better." she said. "I am doctor Kureha. You can call me Doctorine."

"Doctor? Then, this place must be..." Nami looked around in wonder.

"You are in the castle at the top of the mountain."

"So where are the other two guys?" She asked worried.

"They are sleeping in the room next door. They are snoring too loud. Didn't they learn any manners?"

Nami sighed relieved with a smile, happy the two other crewmembers were save.

* * *

Nami looked out of the window as she heard sounds outside. She didn't know what was going on and she knew Doctorine and Chopper would get mad at her if she got out of bed... Even Luffy might get mad. Nami frowned as she thought about her captain. He, again, did save her life. Her heart skipped a beat and Nami looked confused. Did that happen because of her sickness?

"Oooh it's so cold!" The door opened and Nami pointed her gaze to the opened door, seeing her captain. Her heart skipped a beat again, but Nami chose to ignore it. "Jacket, jacket, jacket."

"What's going on outside?"

"It's just cold outside. Hey, did you bring my jacket?" He asked, looking around

"I didn't ask you about the weather. I just want to know what you are doing outside?"

"Oh, we're just having a little fight." Luffy said, rummaging between the mess.

"It's not a big deal, right?" Nami wondered.

"Yeah. You just take a rest." Luffy said, looking further.

Nami frowned as she saw him search "You can take my jacket."

"But yours doesn't look cool." Luffy said with a pout.

Nami frowned irritated "It's better than what you're wearing now."

"Really?" Luffy walked towards Nami's jacket and he put it on. "Okay, as long as it's warm. I'll go beat those people now." Luffy said walking to the door

"It's good to know that there's nothing serious going on." Nami said, lying down again. She jumped up and yelled for Luffy again. Luffy looked around the corner outside.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Come here. You have to button the jacket better." Luffy went towards Nami and she buttoned his jacket. Luffy blinked and he put his hand on her forehead again. Nami looked at him with pinkish cheeks.

"You feel much better now." Luffy said with a grin "I'm glad!"

Nami's heart skipped a beat again and she frowned. She buttoned the last upper button, but she tugged it a bit, so Luffy would come forward. Their lips met and Luffy looked with widened eyes. "Now go beat them." Nami said, laying down again. Nami smiled when he walked away again

'I'm in love with an idiot...'

.oOo.

"Your first kiss was in Drum Island!" said Chopper psyched. "That's great!"

Everyone looked at Sanji who was sobbing "I was fighting those assholes, and you got the honor of kissing her!" Sanji said in shock "Nami-swan! I saved you too!"

"Did you know what she did to you?" Zoro asked with wonder.

Luffy frowned and thought "It was a great feeling but I had really no idea what it was..." Luffy said "But I decided to talk with Nami about it, since I liked it."

"This is so super romantic!" Franky said with manly tears.

.oOo.

After a long party of beer and dancing, celebrating they have a new crewmate, they called it a day. Only Carue and Vivi were sitting in the galley, warming up after the cold day. Nami was downstairs in the woman bedroom, changing her clothes and taking the last medicine's Chopper gave her. The hatch opened and Nami turned around, seeing Luffy head peeking.

"What do you want?" She asked. Luffy walked down the ladder with Nami's coat in his hands.

"I'm sorry. You already got mad because I destroyed it." Luffy said, rubbing his head. He handed her coat and Nami sighed.

"I still own you 10.000 Belli." Nami said. Luffy pouted and Nami put her coat away.

"Why did you do that smooch thing?" Luffy asked directly, making Nami drop on her way in shock.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Nami yelled mad. Luffy pouted with a frown and Nami kept staring at him. Nami rolled her eyes and stood up. She sat down on her bed and Luffy still looked with the same frown. "Ok... I just wanted to kiss you... That's all."

Luffy tilted an eyebrow while looking at her. She only looked away, not looking at him. "Are you better?" He asked. Nami now looked at him, not expecting that question.

"Euhm yeah..." She answered. "And you?" she asked referring to the fight and his hands, wounded for climbing the mountain.

"Good." he grinned "I am happy you are fine." Nami's heart skipped a beat again. She held out her hands and Luffy blinked, grabbing her hands. She gave butterfly kisses on every wounded finger and Luffy looked with slightly widened eyes.

"I want to kiss you every time you say something sweet." She said, looking away and their index fingers interlaced.

"Sweet?" He asked "Like what?"

"Like when you said you liked me more than meat... You really like meat..."

"Ah that! It cheered you up." said Luffy with a grin. Nami looked at him and smiled softly. "But I meant it."

Nami grinned and nodded "I know. I like..." Nami got quiet and Luffy blinked when she didn't finish her sentence. She patted the space next to her. He sat down and he looked at her as she was holding his hands. "Thanks again for saving me... Doctorine said I could have died if I was 2 days too late." She explained.

Luffy grinned again "You're welcome!"

Nami smiled again and she lifted her shirt all of the sudden, showing the place the insect bit her. "I got bit here by a poisoness insect. That's why I got sick." Nami explained. Luffy looked at the place and blinked.

"Does it hurt?" Nami shook her head and wanted to lower her shirt, but Luffy stopped her and startled her by placing his lips on the place. He looked at Nami who looked with widened eyes back "I liked it when you did that with my fingers so I wanted to do it back." Luffy explained with a grin. Nami's cheeks reddened and she frowned. She placed her hands on his cheeks and Luffy looked with confusion.

"This is what I meant with 'sweet'." she said, and placed her soft lips on Luffy's rough lips again. Luffy gasped and Nami parted, looking with a pout and reddened cheeks.

"Ah..." Luffy said after he noticed his heart skipped a beat because she looked really cute. "I wanna do it again." he said. Nami smiled and leaned closer again, kissing and moving their lips more passionate against each other. Luffy's kissing technique was still sloppy, but she didn't mind.

"Oops." Nami gasped and pushed Luffy from the bed. Her gaze turned to the ladder, seeing Vivi standing with her hand before her mouth and looking at them. Luffy lay on the floor and also looked at the blue haired princess. "I...I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"STAY HERE!" Nami yelled devilish.

.oOo.

"VIVI KNEW!" Sanji, Chopper, Zoro and Usopp yelled. Nami nodded and Luffy only grinned.

"Yeah... And if she didn't ask a certain question, Luffy and I wouldn't realise something." Nami said with a smile, looking at her captain who looked back with a grin.

.oOo.

"So... Do you have a relationship?" The blue haired asked. Nami and Vivi sat on the bed and Luffy sat on the ground. Luffy blinked, not getting it and Nami only scratched her cheek.

"Relationship?" The two ladies looked at their captain and blinked.

"Euhm..." Vivi thought "It means two people are committed to each other and they want to stay together forever." Vivi explained. Nami shook her head, knowing it wasn't the right explanation.

"But I wanna stay with everyone forever..." Luffy said with a pout. Nami knew he would say something like that.

"No. I mean, you love that person, kiss and... other things... You want to marry each other and get children. And seeing you two were kissing each other..." Vivi added the last part softly. Luffy blinked again and Nami burried her face in her hands.

"I don't know." Nami said "I kissed him to thank him..."

"Ah really." Vivi said. Luffy looked at the two ladies and blinked. "Is that how it works here..." Vivi murmured. Nami looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "Well, Luffy, thanks for bringing me to Alabasta." Vivi said with a smile, standing up and walking towards him.

"STOP!" Vivi turned around looking at the blushing navigator and Luffy blinked looking at them both, not getting anything at all.

"What? Why? I just want to thank him." Vivi explained. Nami frowned and gulped. "Or... Do you want to be the only one to 'thank' him?"

"I didn't know you were this evil..." Nami said with half lidded eyes. Luffy rubbed his head, getting an enormous headache.

"Well, I had to learn how to negotiate because I am a princess, but this is quite easy." She said with a laugh. Vivi turned to look at Luffy and he only looked with his cute owlish eyes. "What do you think about me?"

"Euhm... You are my crewmember and friend?" Luffy asked unsure. Nami also looked confused

"And Nami?" Vivi asked now. Nami snorted, knowing what Vivi was trying now but she didn't expect anything.

"She... is also a friend and crewmember but..." Nami's eyes slightly widened and Vivi's smile widened "I dunno, I feel different about her." Luffy said, not getting it himself. He scratched his head and he searched the right words in his head. "She makes me feel weird when she smiles, kisses me or when I hear her laugh when she is blackmailing Zoro. My heart does something weird too."

Vivi looked at Nami and Nami was frozen and speechless. Luffy noticed too and gasped "Is she sick again! Do I have to call for Chopper!?" Luffy asked Vivi. Vivi laughed and Nami finally got out of her trance.

"I think she is lovesick. The best medicine is for you to kiss her, Luffy." Vivi said with a joking tone.

"NO!" Nami yelled flustered before Luffy stood up. "No need, I am better already." She put her hands in front of her in defense. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and Vivi chuckled.

"Are you sure? I don't mind?" Luffy said. Vivi laughed again and Nami turned scarlet

"YES! I AM SURE!" Vivi walked towards the ladder with laughter and she waved.

"Have fun. I am going back for some tea in the galley." she walked up and she left the captain and navigator alone.

"Really sure?" Luffy asked again

"YES!" Luffy looked at her and Nami looked away, scratching his cheek. She looked at him and their gazes met. "Euhm... Luffy... Is it ok with you if we make a deal?" She asked. Luffy blinked but nodded, trusting his navigator. "You will hurt me if you say 'no' though... Is it ok with you if I am the only one allowed to kiss you and you only me?"

"Of course." grinned Luffy sitting down next to her again. Nami frowned worried and Luffy noticed "Wasn't it the good answer?"

"Yes but I have been thinking... Remember what Vivi said about having a relationship. The deal we made is actually something people would do in a relationship..." she said unsure "But that means we aren't allowed to do things, like kissing, with other people... So you aren't allowed to do things with Vivi and I for example... Zoro... Or so..."

"I don't wanna kiss with others. I only wanna kiss with you." Luffy said with a frown and pout.

'I have never blushed this many times since today.' Nami thought, facepalming and hiding her blush. She looked at him and he looked back with his big eyes. "Unbelievable... I think I actually love you more than money." Nami said with a sigh and a facepalm.

Luffy snickered "I love you more than meat."

.oOo.

"I still can't believe you dared making such a deal with this dense idiot." Usopp said, stretching Luffy's cheek.

"I can't believe Vivi also almost kissed Luffy!" Sanji said, getting more depressed every passing minute.

"I might do that as well..." Robin said in her thoughts.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!"

"Just kidding." Chuckled Robin, "But I can't believe you two still are together. I am happy for you, but just as Usopp said, Luffy is quite dense."

"Quite?" Zoro asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ok, listen." Nami said "In my defense, he saved me and I realized then how much I loved him. And I have to be honest, I didn't like the idea of a relationship too much because Luffy is indeed dense and he was like a four year kid when we started. He had no idea what kissing was and he was bad at it and he isn't romantic." Nami listed.

They all looked at her, nodding in understanding. Even Luffy was nodding in understanding.

"But! After some time together he changed... Well around me..." Nami murmured

"Changed?" asked Franky

"Changed?" asked Luffy too, receiving a punch from his navigator

"Yes. Changed." Nami said, rubbing her fist.

"Changed how?" Sanji asked.

"Euhm... Well, his kissing got really better. Addictive..."

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji cried

"And he always took the chances to come to me in the middle of the night. First he didn't care much."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"And he has gotten sweeter. He got into cuddling and such."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"IS SOMEONE AGAINST IT IF I PUNCH HIM!" Zoro yelled irritated

"That is really sweet." Robin said looking at the smiling couple.

"Am I the only one who is curious how they did the 'Coming over in the middle of the night.' part?" Franky wondered.

"Ah I remembered." Usopp said suddenly. "Between the men's room and women's room was a wall with a hatch. Luffy could get to Nami that way."

"I am more curious what they did in the middle of the night." Brook said suspicious "Did you look at her panties?"

"NO!" Nami yelled. Luffy blinked a few times. "We have just been cuddling and... Such... I am not obligated to tell you anything." She said with crossed arms. Some cocked an eyebrow and Luffy only nodded again.

"I am curious... You said you didn't keep it a secret..." Franky murmured "Where there times when we already could have find out sooner?" he asked.

Nami and Luffy thought and both nodded, making the others gasp or making them curious.

"Nami sometimes sit with me when I have nightshifts..." Luffy answered. Nami nodded "Or I am with Nami when she is drawing a map when we are playing hide and seek." He said refering to Usopp and Chopper. "Or when I want some food and I see her in the kitchen later..."

"Yeah, or we walk through town together hand in hand..." Nami answered "But that is really hard... If Usopp paid some attention, he might have seen Luffy and I hand in hand when we were sharing a boat in Water Seven."

"YOU WHAT!" Usopp yelled "I mean... Pfft, of course I noticed."

"Liar." Sanji and Zoro said, slapping the air.

Robin thought and looked at Nami, and the navigator noticed "But... knowing you have a relationship... Have you also been doing other things than kissing?"

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled.

"Why is that even relevant!" Nami asked with a blush.

"I always thought Luffy was a dense, asexual, uninterested guy in women. So just saying yes or no makes my opinion invalid." Zoro said with a shrug. "Also because I am curious." He added with a smirk.

"I AM NOT!" Sanji yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUTSIDE! YOUR VOICE AND FACE DISTURBS US!" Zoro said, and the fight began

"What are you all talking about?" sweet, innocent Chopper asked.

"Intercourse." Usopp said with puckering lips.

"Ah, we had that." Luffy said suddenly. Everyone gasped again and Sanji fainted. Nami yelled and she kicked Luffy through the wall.

"IDIOT!" She yelled angry.

"THE WALL!" Franky also yelled. Everything got into a chaos...

Nami was stamping on Luffy.

Brook was in shock that Luffy saw Nami's panties.

Zoro was laughing because Sanji also got in a shock.

Franky was screaming over his broken wall.

Usopp and Chopper where running around and screaming.

And Robin was just drinking her coffee with a smile and a sigh.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello! Thanks for the great reviews and reading. We hope we didn't skip too fast into the story, but otherwise it's getting too long and not really relevant. If you like us to go slower, please tell us so we make the arcs go slower and such.**

**Next chapter is going to be M-rated by the way. Mugiwara and Mikan, One Piece University and Jealousy Prevails will be uploaded next**

** Greetings from the Yasaonna-Shimai!**


	4. Kissing Act 3

**First YOU SEEN THAT HUG! THAT WAS AWESOME. I feel sorry for Sanji though. BUT FREAKING AWESOME. THANK YOU ODA!  
**

**Also, this is a hella long chapter. Sorry if some grammar mistake ended up in it, because we hadn't proof read everything. Besides that, this chapter isn't M-rated. It's really hard to fit it in, because it just wouldn't feel right... Sorry. It still is going to happen though. **

**How does this sound? An extra long chapter for extra more reviews :3 Deal?**

**Our Little Adventures  
Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece  
T-rated. Turns into M-rated  
Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Wow! You have many interesting books!" Nami said with a smile, looking into a book called 'Oceanology'. "Are you really fine with letting me take them all?" She asked, looking at king Cobra

"Yes, I don't mind. I've already read them all long ago."

"Thank you!" She said, grabbing a few more books out of the bookcase. She piled them up and walked towards the hallway. She stopped in her tracks and thought. She walked futher and looked at the door of their bedroom. Luffy was still sleeping in it after defeating Crocodile and saving Alabasta. Nami walked to the door, opened it softly and looked around the corner. Vivi looked up, who recently put a new wet towel on their captains head.

"Ah, Nami-san." Vivi said with a smile. Nami smiled back and walked towards her bed, putting the pile on it. Vivi registered her movements and she saw Nami walk back "Do you want to be alone with him? I don't mind." Vivi said with a smile, seeing as the girlfriend was worried about the boyfriend.

"No." Nami answered. "Luffy loves his friends and wants to have everyone around him. So stay." Vivi smiled and nodded. Nami put the back of her fingers on his cheek, smiling as he's getting his normal temperature back. "Chopper's great." Nami said, pulling her hand back. Luffy moved his head a bit after Nami removed her fingers.

"Aw, he even misses you when he sleeps." Vivi said with reddened cheeks.

Nami looked with half lidded eyes and a disgusted expression at Vivi

"Why 'even'?" Vivi looked up at Nami and smiled.

She looked at her black haired captain with a knowing smile "Luffy is like a cat... He won't ever say it or show it, but whenever he misses you, he is around you." Vivi answered.

"So now I'm a cat owner." Nami said, rubbing her forehead after having countless theories of what Luffy could be. A monkey? An alien? A moron? Last is best. Vivi laughed and shook her head

"No! I mean... Luffy is a man of actions. He never thinks and never says how he really feels, because he might just think feelings are him just being hungry. But when he misses you, he turns his affection into action and he just walks around you." Vivi explained. Nami cocked an eyebrow, not believe her stories. "I also noticed you're punching him more because he irritates you more now he walks around you."

Nami thought and sighed. She's right. Nami looked at Vivi and she noticed her smile. "I understand why you fell in love with him."

Nami leaned on her hand and cocked an eyebrow. "Good for you. You even know something, I don't know about myself..."

Vivi shook her head "I, of course, don't know exactly why you love him. But I can understand. Even though he is an idiot, his heart is on the right place. He places friends before himself and creepy enough, he sometimes can be smart, like he was when convincing me to fight Crocodile a few days ago." Vivi explained. "And if he didn't plunge his ear or nose now or then, he might be quite handso-..."

"He's taken." Nami interupted her "And sorry, I like his nose plunging." She said, standing up and walking towards her books. 'Fetisch?' Vivi thought, turning pale "No kidding. It disgust me and I wanna beat the living hell outta him."

"Talking about Luffy?" Nami and Vivi turned to look at the little docter at the door.

"Why?" Nami asked suspiscious. 'What did he hear...'

"Well, the combination of 'disgust' and 'beat the living hell outta him' are things fitting with Luffy." Chopper answered with a smile, as he walked to the patient. Sanji and Usopp also entered the bedroom, looking at their sleeping captain.

"I thought he was already awake." Usopp murmured, grabbing a seat. Vivi smiled but looked surprised as she saw the captain move.

"MAAAAAN! I SLEPT VERY WELL!" Luffy yelled, stretching his arms. Vivi sighed relieved and Chopper looked happy. "Ahh! My hat! Where's my hat!" Luffy yelled, looking around for his hat. "And I'm hungry! Where's my hat and breakfast!"

"God, you are noisy as hell from the moment you wake up. It's evening right now and it's not time for breakfast." Sanji said taking a drag

"Your hat's right over there. One of the soldiers found it outside the palace." Usopp said, pointing towards his hat.

"Oh! That's good." Luffy said, putting his hat on its place.

"I'm glad to see you're fine, Luffy..." Vivi sighed relieved

"Fine? Ain't I always fine?"

"You idiot." Nami said, making everyone look at her "Do you have any idea how high your fever was? Vivi and Chopper have been nursing you all this time, you know!"

"REALLY? THANKS!"

"...Oh, you awake Luffy."

"Oh hey Zoro. Long time no see!" Luffy said with a grin "...Long time no see?" Luffy now asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while." Usopp answered his confusion.

"THREE DAYS!" Luffy yelled after he has been told how long he has been sleeping. "I was asleep for three whole days!" Luffy's head worked for a second and realisation hit him "I missed 15 meals!"

"Why're you so fast at calculating only those kind of things?" Nami asked in disbelieve

"And he calculated 5 meals a day." Usopp also said with the same disbelieve.

"Hahaha." Vivi laughed "Don't worry. I've told the cooks to prepare food for you to eat anytime you want."

* * *

"Whoaaa!" Luffy yelled.

"This is the great bath, the pride of this palace." King Cobra explained. "Normally, it's only useable during the rainy season."

"AMAZING! This is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Incredible." Sanji said.

"I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE IN!" Usopp yelled running towards the bath.

"NO, ME!" Luffy yelled. They both tripped and fell on their back.

"Having fun there, you two?" Sanji asked with a sweat drop.

"This feels great!" Nami said with a smile, as Vivi was washing her back in the women bath. "I wonder if there's a ship out there with a bath as big as this place?"

"I'm sure there is. The sea is a vast place, after all." Vivi answered. "There are giants, dinosaurs, and even cherry blossoms in a snowy country in these seas... There's bound to be many, many more things we can't even imagine about!" Nami turned her head and stared at Vivi with a smile. Vivi only looked more confused as Nami's smile widened.

Nami looked up when Vivi yelled "W-WHAT'RE YOU ALL DOING!" Eyelashes, Chopper, King Cobra, Usopp, Sanji, Igaram and Luffy were staring at the girls

"Oh... These idiots..." Nami said with a sigh grabbing the hem of her towel. She opened her towel and showed her round naked curves. "Happiness punch! That'll be 10.000 from each person."

Vivi turned red as Nami showed her naked body and the guys passed out with a nosebleed "NAMI!" She yelled ashamed and shocked.

"MY NOSE! IT WON'T STOP BLEEDING!" They heard Sanji yell. Nami couldn't help but smile about someone's reaction.

Nami turned to look at Vivi, who still looked with a blush at the navigator. "Let's go into bath, shall we?" she asked with a smirk of her own. As Nami began to walk, Vivi tightened her towel around her waist, making sure it wouldn't fall. She looked at the wall again where the guys were peeking a second ago. Vivi made a throathy noise as she saw her captain peek again, but now with a glare towards the navigator. 'Why would he be mad?' She thought. Luffy was gone again, making the princess laugh. He sometimes really was just like a kid.

Vivi walked to the bath and she saw her friend already sitting in it. Vivi looked at the wall again and frowned. She went into the bath, still her towel wrapped around her body, soaking against it. She looked at Nami and she looked really relaxed. She had her hair in a ponytail and her towel on her head, letting it soak. Vivi looked at the water, sinking in her thoughts. The orange haired looked at her and smiled.

"You're still thinking." She said. Vivi looked up in confusion at her sudden statement. "We're thinking of leaving here today." She stated. Vivi's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? Really?!" She asked, making the water ripple in her shock.

"We don't have any reason to stay here anymore because Luffy has recovered. The marine are guarding the coast and Merry is in danger." Nami explained as she looked sad at Vivi. Vivi's eye gradually turned sad and she looked at the water ripples. She knew what Nami meant with it, and what she was thinking about.

"Ok..." Vivi muttered. Nami frowned and went deeper into the water, til her chin, trying to sink the feelings off of her.

.oOo.

"Vivi-chwan..." cried Sanji, biting on his dishcloth. "It has been too long since we have seen her. Let's go to Alabasta."

"Sure." Zoro added with a pinky finger into his ear "Let's stop our trip and just go to Alabasta. Freaking moron."

"Vivi-oneechan sounds nice." Franky said with crossed arms, as he looked at Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper, depressed with their heads on the table. Sanji and Zoro were fighting with their foreheads crushing into each other, and the others were depressed. Robin smiled as she looked at them with a sad frown.

"Oneechan..." Nami repeated Franky's words softly. Nami looked up and her depression went away as she looked at the black haired archaeologist. Robin noticed and looked confused. "Until I got a new one." She grinned. Robin smiled back, as she thought about the word 'oneechan'.

"Ee..." Robin admitted with closed eyes and crossed arms, thinking back about that time. "And you were jealous when I joined the crew." Robin added still with closed eyes. Everyone looked at Nami and Nami looked with widened eyes at the raven haired. "Another woman in the crew. Vivi you did know, but I was the enemy." Robin added again, still having her eyes closed, but a very relaxed face and sweet smile. Luffy looked at Robin and back at Nami. Her sweat began to drop.

"H... How did you know?" Nami muttered. Robin's smile widened and she opened one eye, looking at Nami.

"It was a bluff. I didn't know you were jealous." Robin answered. Nami gasped "But now you said you were jealous, I'd prefer to hear that story too."

Zoro applauded and laughed. "Hahahaha! Very sneaky, Robin. Well done. Now I'm curious too."

"Ah! Me too!" Chopper said with his hoof up. "Sanji! More chocolate milk please."

"I'm coming." He said with a grin.

Luffy was looking at Nami and his eyes tore a hole in her face. "If you stare at me longer, I'm gonna poke your eyes out." she said, glaring at him with a mad frown. But her mad frown slowly turned into a blank expression as she saw a smile on his face. Usopp, Franky and Chopper were begging for chocolate milk. Brook was asking for milk and Zoro grabbed sake. He began to help Sanji with the drinks.

Nami smiled back at Luffy, who slowly began to grin. Robin smiled as she saw the play between them as the only witness. Never would she have thought they were a couple...

.oOo.

The night sky fell over the sea, and going merry was sailing slowly. The Mugiwara members had found their places in their bunks, except for the two ladies. The orange haired navigator gave Robin a tour around and in the women room.

"I sleep here." she explained as Robin looked around and Nami pointed at the bed "This was actually Vivi's bed, you may sleep here." Nami said, now pointing at the mattras on the ground. Robin smiled and nodded, not giving Nami a glance as she looked at her books. Nami looked with narrowed eyes, not trusting her. She still saw her as an enemy, someone who just joined the crew by Luffy's choice. Oh, wait, she remembered she had to pummel him later.

"I know everything that stands here and I'll also know if it's gone. So don't try." she said sternly with arms crossed.

Robin finally looked at Nami with her chocolate brown gentle eyes and nodded. "I won't steal."

"Sure." Nami said as she climbed the ladder. "I'll take a shower."

The hatch closed and Robin looked with an apologetic smile. She did understand the mistrust and saying she did save the captain from the sandpit wouldn't be enough to make it up for everything.  
Nami walked towards the kitchen door, but she first gave a glance towards the crow's nest. She entered the kitchen and walked further towards the bathroom. She grabbed the handle for the shower but thought for a few seconds. She let go of the handle and walked back to the door. She closed the door, put a pin into the slot and turned it, to make it locked. This way it looked occupied as it showed a red mark. She exited the kitchen again and looked at the crow's nest. She blew warm arm into her hands as she felt a cold breeze. The night was still cold now they were still around the desert zone.

Nami walked towards the mast and she climbed up with the ladder.

'It's freezing... ' the black haired captain thought. He heard sounds down on the deck and he looked over the rail. He saw Nami walk towards the kitchen and he blinked.' It's late, why isn't she asleep yet?' Luffy thought. He went back to his spot, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around him. He shivered as he felt the cold breeze. It reminded him of Alabasta. Of Vivi. 'I miss her...' he looked at the sky and frowned as he felt a presence. He looked at the opening of the crows nest, and he saw his orange haired navigator looking at him with squinted eyes, just above the crows nests floor.

"Asshole... "

" O...oi..."

Nami climbed further and sat next to him. She grabbed a piece of the blanket and went next to him. "scoot over." Luffy did as commanded and went a bit further to give Nami some space. She laid her head against his shoulder and she blew in her hands again.

Luffy looked at the sky with a blank expression. He looked at Nami from the corner of his eye, and back at the sky. Nami kept rubbing her hands and blew at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, without noticing it might have sound harsh. He kept staring at the sky, not noticing Nami's moodswing as he didn't look at his navigator. The navigator stared in front of her at the wooden floor with a twitching eye. She blew into her hands again and muttered 'I feel very welcome, thanks.'

Luffy now looked at her and blinked "I was just wondering."

"Well," Nami began, pulling the sheet "I actually came here to beat the living soul out of you, but after feeling how cold it is, I might do it tomorrow." she answered.

Luffy looked with widened eyes and a pale face. "T...Thank you?" he asked insecure. Nami frowned and blew into her hands again. Luffy looked at her as she tried to blow her hands. He looked at her face and she looked as if she was irritated. But by what?

"Are you mad?" He asked, but before he could finish his sentence, Nami already turned her head to look at him with a glare. ''Y...Yes?" he now asked again insecure. Nami's knitted eyebrows turned deeper.

"There. Is. A. Criminal. In. My. Room." Nami seethed between her teeth. Luffy blinked a few times and realisation hit him.

"Robin?"

"Yes." Nami answered. Luffy thought again as he looked up into the sky. He didn't say anything back "Why did you make her join the crew?" She asked with a frown. Luffy now looked at her and blinked again with an expressionless stare.

"She isn't that bad. I said that a while back too." He answered.

"I know you said so, but she was part of b.w.. She is bad, Luffy." Nami said. "You shouldn't make bad people join." Luffy began to stare down at her again, and Nami even began to feel nervous. She was telling the truth. Luffy looked at the sky and kept quiet. Nami's heart suddenly skipped a beat as a thought rushed into her head. "I...Is it because she is a woman...?" Nami asked softly.

Luffy looked at her again and cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what the gender had to do with it. "No."He finally said. Nami blinked as she finally was getting an answer. "She reminded me of you." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was weird. It was as if she was someone else. She suddenly saved me from the sandpit. She told me later she didn't have a will to life... And she had to be on the side of the bad guys to complete her dream." He said. Nami's eyes slowly widened at what he said.

"She... saved you?"

"Ah..." he nodded as he looked at the sky. Then he chuckled a bit "I was surprised. Like I said, she acted bad but was actually good."He now looked at her and Nami looked with parted lips at him. "That's where I reminded her off. Of you. I thought: She can't be bad! And she said she had nowhere to go and she had no will to life. I felt bad for her."

"Creepy enough, he sometimes can be smart."

Nami closed her eyes with a smile when Vivi's words echoed through her head. Nami looked at Luffy as he shivered from the cold. She grabbed his hands and blew hot air against them. Luffy looked at her movements and looked at her lips as they blew hot air. "Luffy." Said got out of his trance and looked at Nami's eyes as her eyes were staring at him. "R... Robin looks nice..." She said, still staring. Luffy blinked and cocked an eyebrow. What was wrong with her! Nami yelled mentally as she blew hot air against his hands again. Luffy pulled a hand back and Nami gasped.

She looked at him with slightly widened eyes as he pulled his hands back. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She thought he pulled his hand back because he didn't want to be touched. "Luffy..."

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking into the horizon.

"Have you every been jealous?"

"Yeah." He answered. Nami looked at him with surprise "Usopp once had a very nice piece of meat..." Nami took a deep breath and looked towards the sky

"No I meant... Have you ever been jealous when a guy looks or talk to me? Like you suddenly don't like that guy and you want to hurt him or so?" She asked. Luffy looked at her with a blank expression, one of the many blank expressions he had given her today. Nami pouted a bit and got closer to Luffy.

"You wanna hurt Robin? I won't like that." Luffy muttered as he secretly smelled her hair.

"NO!" Nami yelled in defense, making Luffy startled. "No, no. I don't. S...Sorry." She said, laying her head in the crook of his neck. "I have to get used to not having Vivi around. She knew about us two and she was so smart... I have no idea who Robin is. I have a complete stranger in my room." Nami muttered. "And it's going to be weird to see you close with a different woman."

"She's nakama." Luffy said. He looked at her again "I am not going to treat her differently."

"I'm glad. You shouldn't treat them differently." Nami said with a smile as she looked at him again. She got closer to him and frowned. She wasn't close enough. She felt Luffy shiver again and she frowned. She stood up and Luffy looked at her. Was she mad again? Luffy sat with crossed legs and Nami smiled seeing his position. "I'm cold." she said. Luffy said nothing and Nami went and sat down on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and she put her head in his neck. Her legs were around his waist and she kept breathing in his neck. He kept looking with widened eyes, not knowing where the hell he had to put his hands. Nami grabbed the blanket and tried to wrap it around them.

Luffy pouted as he had a weird feeling. He decided to wrap his hands around her waist and he also put his head against her neck. Nami blushed a bit and smiled as she felt the warmth they were sharing. They kept like this for a long time. Nami removed her head from his neck and Luffy looked up at her. She put her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. Luffy smiled. He was watching the stars all night, even in her eyes. She gave a butterfly kiss on his lips and he made a throathy noise. He still had to get used to it.

Nami smiled as she looked at his face and traced every spot of it. She gave another light butterfly kiss as she finished looking at him face. "I'm going to take a shower. You are allowed to join now I know you like the happiness punch." she said as she glid the back of her fingers over his cheek.

Luffy looked at Nami with owlish eyes as a little blood trickled out of his nose. He pouted with a frown and cleaned it away while Nami laughed at him "No thanks." he said, refusing the offer. "But yeah, it's the only punch I like."

Nami giggled and thought for a second. "Aren't you feeling weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Weird...?" he now tilted his head as he thought about what she said. "Why should I feel weird?" Nami smiled because of his innocence. Sanji would go berserk at their position right now and Luffy is a guy so she thought he might be feeling a thing or two. She hugged him again after she realised she wouldn't want him a different way. Luffy just shook it off and decided it was just some weird women logic. "I'm going to take a shower." Nami said as she stood up. Luffy whined after he felt the source of his warmth walk away. "I'm still going to punch you tomorrow, though."

Luffy's eyes widened again as he turned pale. "O... Okay?"

.oOo.

"Oh, you weren't that jealous." Robin said "I thought it would be worse."

Nami smiled and scratched her cheek with her finger "It faded when Luffy said you saved him. I was more thankful than jealous."

Brook now looked at Luffy as Luffy leaned on his hand, mouth covered, and stared at the table. "Luffy-san," the captain looked at the skeleton, while keeping his position. "Have you ever been jealous?" they now looked at Luffy and were curious for the answer. Luffy didn't move from his position as he began to stare at Nami and the woman frowned irritated as he did. Those big owlish eyes...

.oOo.

"Alright!" the navigator said, rubbing her hands. "While you two stay at the bar, I'll go around and win some info on 'Sky Island' ."

The captain and swordman both nodded at the navigator. "You want something to drink too?" Zoro asked, actually not really caring.

"No, thanks." she waved her hand in denial. "Only if you pay for it, but if you had money you would have paid me back the debt."

A vein beat in Zoro's forehead because of her shallow answer. For once he wanted to be nice...

"How are you going to win info?" Luffy asked, hands behind the back of his head thinking about a game she had to win. His eyes started to shine.

"With my attractive charms." Nami said, showing a wink and the tip of her tongue. Luffy's heart skipped a 'wrong' beat. Not a good kind, but one you get after getting shocked. The raven haired cocked an eyebrow, not understanding where that came from. Maybe he had to check up with Chopper...

"You need to be attractive for that to work." Zoro said with crossed arms. Nami looked at him with a glare. While Zoro and Nami were arguing, Luffy looked around in the air to find out what the hell was the cause of the weird heartbeat.

The two of them walked into the bar and ordered their drinks as they sat down. Nami was outside, gathering information by showing her cleavage or any other of her sexual tricks. Luffy drank his soda and looked around at the other pirates and captains. He looked towards his navigator to see how she was doing.

Three men stood around her with red cheeks and drool making Luffy's heart skip again. He cocked his eyebrow once again. Zoro was just enjoying his drink and didn't pay much attention to her. The raven haired lips slightly parted when one man wrapped his arm around Nami.

"I want to punch him..." Luffy whispered.

"What did you say?" Luffy turned to look at his first mate who stared at him with slight confusion.

"What?" the captain asked. They stared at each other, but they went back to their drinks and own business. Luffy turned to look at the orange haired but his frown turned deep when more men surrounded her. Realisation hit him after rethinking what Nami explained to him. He was jealous. Well, now he knew the cause of his feelings, he might as well do something about it, even though he promised Nami not to fight. Luffy talked to the bartender and left his stool right after. Zoro followed him with his eyes as he took a nip from his drink. He shrugged his shoulders when he decided he didn't really care much. Luffy was looking at the men when he felt himself get angry. A huge dark aura emitted from his body as he tried to chase away the pirates. The men standing around Nami shivered when they saw Luffy glare and they walked away and left Nami confused behind.

"What the hell was that?" she asked to herself.

"Oi! Nami! I ordered a drink for you at the bar." Luffy said standing at the doorway.

Nami turned to look at him and blinked "You did?" she walked towards him and they both walked to the bar, sitting as they drank.

.oOo.

"When did that happen?" Usopp asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"At mocktown." Zoro added to the conversation. They all now looked at him, Luffy with a smile and Nami surprised. "You weren't exactly subtle. Your aura kinda scared even me." he explained.

"Did you suspect something back then?" Franky asked.

"No. I firstly thought Luffy was just protecting her, but it happened again. So after that I knew he had feelings for her. But I never knew they had a relationship." he explained with his eyes closed.

"Again?" they asked. Luffy scratched his cheek in confusion and Nami looked at him.

.oOo.

"Uh... I... Please... Take me...! "

Around Nami were her nakama, Zoro and Robin. They were both unconscious because of Enel who just beat them to pulp. The navigator looked with a painful expression as Enel looked at her. She faked a smile and raised her hand.

"Please take me with you! To the dream world!" Enel kept staring at her and Nami shuddered in fear.

Now Enel began to laugh "Yahahaha, alright, come with me. Good for you. Anyway, people who never give in to fear are annoying."

"Uh...Yeah! That's so true!" she said with a smile while she stood up. She brushed her clothes as she still gave a fake smile. She turned to look at Robin and Zoro with a painful expression, as they still didn't move. Nami looked around searching for something. "Oh! Uh... May I..." She asked, walking to her waver. She grabbed it and walked towards God again.

"Eh? Do you really have to take that with you?" he asked with confusion.

Nami shuddered unsure "N... No... Uh... If I can't... It's no big deal, but..."

"You won't be needing that thing at where we're going, but..." Enel said as he turned around and walked away "Whatever. Do as you wish."

Nami sighed relieved and nodded "I... I'm most grateful..." she walked behind him and she turned around to look again. Robin and Zoro still were unconscious and Luffy was nowhere to be found, probably still in the snake with Aisa. 'Please, come and find me...' She thought as she walked further, the painful expression painted on her face.

* * *

"ZORO! OI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Luffy yelled after he got to see his nakama all beat up. Zoro didn't make a sounds as he was still unconscious. "How did you get like this...!?" he seethed between his teeth. He looked around, seeing Robin and Chopper also lifeless. He turned and looked further feeling himself get more irritated "Where's Nami?" he muttered mad.

"Ack..." Luffy turned to look around, hearing something from his archaeologist and he saw her move again.

"Robin!" Luffy ran to Robin and went on his knees beside her.

She began to speak again, but not very clear "He took navigator-san ..." she panted. Luffy tilted her up slightly with one hand under her head, trying to make her speak more.

"H... Hey... Stay awake. He took who away? Nami? Where to?"

"N... No idea..." the raven haired said, shivering from the pain. "Listen... The island and the country... All of Skypeia will be destroyed..."

Luffy and Aisa gasped at hearing her statement. "You mean Sky Island?!"

"Ah! My village too!?" Aisa yelled with fear.

Robin opened her eyes more and she looked at Luffy "Everything will... Everything will fall to the ground..."

Luffy and Aisa fell quiet, especially since Robin fell into a slumber again. Aisa looked determined with knitted eyebrows. "I got it! I hear two voices on this island."

"That must be Nami and Enel!" Luffy exclaimed. He put Robin down softly again and his anger rose. "Aisa... Take me there!"

Aisa nodded and they began to ran towards where she heard the voices. Zoro got a bit more awake, especially since an aura made him awake. His eyebrows knitted down with his eyes closed, which he couldn't open. It was ten times worse than by mocktown.

Luffy frowned as he ran hard, but not too hard because of Aisa's short legs. 'I'll get him for hurting my nakama and taking Nami!'

* * *

Nami shivered as she stood on the Arc. She knew Enel was too dangerous and she had to leave the place as fast as possible, but she had no idea how. Enel's laughter stopped and Nami blinked in confusion when his expression turned into a puzzled one. "...Hm...?" he hummed.

"Wa... Is something wrong?"

Enel's frown deepened and he looked around. He was deep in thought and went from his seat, walking to the railing of the Arc. "No... It's nothing." he answered as he still walked. He jumped onto the railing and he looked down, getting mad. "I'm not very pleased right now. How can there be a mistake in my prediction?" Nami cocked an eyebrow and she walked slowly towards the railing, but her confusion got cleared up fast when Enel yelled. "YOU MUST BE LUFFY!" Nani gasped and tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"LUFFY!" the navigator yelled to her captain, as she looked at him.

"What did you do... TO MY FRIENDS!?"

"Show some respect punk. I am God!"

"Yeah right! You don't look like a God!" he yelled with a mad frown.

"Luffy! Be careful!" Enel gave Nami a very cold stare, making her shut up and very afraid.

"Yahahaha, I hear the cheers of the angels. The citizens seem to know about the fate of Skypeia... Yahahaha. I wonder where they are running t-"

"I SAID, YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A GOD, STUPID!"

"I will show you soon enough." Luffy gritted his teeth and he ran up on a pedal. He stretched his arms towards a mast and he flew towards there, landing close by Enel. "I see. So you are not a simple mortal after all... However... Are you of the superman class or..." Luffy sped up towards Enel, who only smirked back. "Either way makes no difference to me... Because... I AM GOD!"

Luffy and Nami both gasped as a lighting ball struck Luffy. "LUUUUFFY!"

It suddenly got quiet and Nami held her hands before her eyes "Luffy..."

Nami's eyes widened as her captain just stood there. He looked behind him, seeing the enormous hole in the wall caused by the lightening ball. 'Did he dodge it?' she thought in confusion and surprisement.

"You are better than I thought..." Enel said, preparing his next attack "Sixty million volt... THUNDER DRAGON!"

Luffy stood there and took the hit again, but once again, nothing happened. Enel got more irritated and this time, he leapt to the raven haired, placed his hand on his shoulder and yelled "Hundred million volt... SHOCK RELEASE."

Nami held onto her weaver to not get blown away by the impact. 'Can it be that... He is immune to thunder because of his rubber body?'

"Stop it! You are annoying!" he yelled, punching Enel away from him. Nami eyes widened and Enel looked with one ugly ass expression while his mind went batshit crazy. The raven haired sped up as he prepared to kick Enel in the gut. Enel got kicked hard and he flew a few inches further. The orange haired looked with parted lips at the scene. 'Can Luffy be Enel's one and only natural enemy?'

* * *

"What should we do Luffy! We..."

Luffy tossed his strawhat to her, again in a comforting manner as back with Arlong "Quit yapping!"

"But...!"

"You are the future pirate king's friend, so stop being such a worrier." Nami's eyebrows turned into a sad frown, as she stared at his hat.

"Pirate king?" Enel asked "What country does he rule?"

"He is the king of the sea!"

"That doesn't sound half bad... Let's finish this in the sky."

* * *

"DOES THIS VINE LEAD TO THE GOLDEN BELL!? ENEL IS GOING TO BE THERE, RIGHT!"

"Yes! You have to hurry before he leaves!" Robin yelled as Luffy climbed the beanstalk with the golden ball around his arm. "Hey, where is the navigator? The girl with the orange hair?" Robin asked to Aisa as she lowered down.

"Eh? Nami? She's still on the ship..." Aisa said, pointing up. She looked towards the ship but she frowned confused "In the sky? I can't hear her voice thou-"

"There!" Nami yelled as she arrived with the waver together with Usopp "We're here! Aisa, you're alright!"

"Ah, Robin!" Usopp yelled stoked

"Navigator-san and long nose-san!"

"Where is Luffy?" Nami asked as she saw everyone except for him.

Aisa hugged Nami and she pointed up the vine. "Luffy went up the vine to rescue you!" she explained.

"Eh? To where Enel is?!"

"It is a little too late to try and stop him..." Robin explained.

"How about this." Nami said, looking up as she explained "I catch up with Luffy with the waver, and the rest of you go back to our ship!"

Usopp wanted to interrupt but as soon as he opened his mouth, he himself got interrupted by thunder strikes on land. Enel began his destroying rampage on Skypeia, making everyone yell and scream in terror.

"THE LAST THUNDER STRIKE WAS WAAAY TOO CLOSE!" Usopp yelled, turning pale.

Nami stepped onto her waver and yelled "Everyone go back to our ship! I will catch up with Luffy!"

"OKAY!" Usopp yelled in agreement. Nami started her waver and she went up into the beanstalk.

'Even if Luffy climbs all the way to the top... The enemy is still floating too high in the air... Plus this country will be eradicated soon, how will we escape then?' Nami raced faster up and she frowned determined. She was going up for about ten minutes and she was getting bored soon. "Well, he sure is running fast!"

"I hope Nami is okay up there..." Luffy muttered getting out of oxygen, running as fast as he could. If he could just know the girl he just talked about was driving behind her... "I'll never let you get away with the bell!"

* * *

"Heh heh." Luffy panted after he climbed up again. He just encountered Enel who now was heading towards the golden bell. "T... There. I'm up here again." He looked determined as he stared towards the Arc. "Now's my chance to get on the ship!" Luffy wanted to prepare and go to the arc, but he got stopped after he felt a waver in his neck. "OUCH!"

"Luffy!" Nami said surprised, seeing her captain under her waver.

"Eh, Nami? How did you get there?"

"I came to get you. Sanji and Usopp got me out of the ship a long ago." Nami explained, getting off from her waver.

"Oh, that's great!" Luffy stated. Nami removed her waver and he grabbed his hand, heaving him up. He got on his feet and he looked towards the arc. "Right now, we need to- EH? WHAT IS THAT?"

"OH MY GOD! The cloud changed shape!" Nami screamed in fear "That ball of cloud look a lot more condensed with electrical energy than normal!"

"ADVENT OF THUNDER!" Enel yelled, making the ball release all the energy in the ball. Nami yelled in fear and Luffy gasped too. The force was enormous and Luffy looked towards Nami, seeing she was fighting against it. He stretched his arm and grabbed her hand, making sure she kept standing. Nami and Luffy looked baffled hand in hand, seeing the hole in the clouds. Nami let go of his hand and she walked to the waver. Luffy kept staring, speechless of what just happened.

"Luffy! Get on the waver now! We're leaving! The others are probably already back on the ship by now! We have to go too!" she yelled as she started the waver and she started to panic.

"No."

Nami turned mad at his answer "What do you mean 'no'! This is-,"

"I don't have to save you now, but... I still have something to take care of!"

"Take care of what?! Are you still thinking about fighting Enel?!"

"No. The golden bell is here. You saw it down there, right!?"

"Saw what?"

"The Golden city! The Golden city does exist!" Nami's lips parted at what he just said. "It wasn't a lie! The diamond head mister's ancestor wasn't lying! I have to tell him that Noland wasn't lying and the Golden city is here in the sky!"

Nami was taking aback, not believing Luffy just said that.

"If I ring the bell really hard, I'm sure that he'll hear it! Otherwise, he'll keep diving into the sea trying to find the Golden city, and that's dangerous! That's why I'm staying here and ring the golden bell no matter what!"

"Luffy..." Nami muttered baffled. The orange haired rubbed her forehead with a frown "Why do I have to love someone like him..." she looked at Luffy and a smile turned on her face as he walked to her "OK. Go for it. Ring it as loud as you can!" she said, giving him a high five. Luffy grinned and walked past her, stretching his hand towards the arc. "But that's not going to work, idiot!" she yelled. Luffy grabbed the railing of the arc, but as soon as he grabbed it, as soon as Enel kicked his hand away, making him fall on the clouds.

"I told you that wouldn't have worked!" Luffy looked up as he gritted his teeth. He had to think of a different idea...

* * *

"I just hope they got my message." Nami said as she prepared her waver again. She send the crew downstairs a leaf with a message, about making the beanstalk tilt to the west.

"Nami, you're not running away?"

Aren't you going to ring the bell no matter what?" Nami asked with a grin.

Luffy smiled back with a nod "Yup! No matter what."

"You can't control the waver, so I'll have to do it for you... For this plan..." Nami gulped softly and she stared at Luffy with determination "I am entrusting my life to you!"

"Okay! Don't worry about it!" Luffy answered, also with determination.

"We only have one change..." Nami said. She looked at him with a painful expression "If we make a mistake, I want you to know I had fun..." she muttered.

"Me too, but we won't fail." he answered as he stepped in the waver. "I know we can ring the bell." he grabbed Nami's waist as they were both waiting for the tilting beanstalk and the following impact. Both widened their eyes when the beanstalk began to tilt after a few minutes.

"It's tilting! This is it!" Nami yelled

"Okay! Let's go, Nami!"

"I've never actually tried turning the jet dial to the highest, so I'm actually not sure if I can control this when we-"

"I trust you!" he yelled, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"OK!" the navigator yelled, going full speed ahead with her waver, both gasping at the impact. Enel shot thunder strikes to the couple, but they kept moving forward. They went faster and the beanstalk tilted more.

"I'm coming Enel!" Luffy yelled. Nami pinched her eyes closed at they flew into the sky. "Give back the golden bell!"

"You're too late, trash. This should be enough already, so it is now time for you and Skypeia to vanish into thin air!"

"ADVENT OF THUNDER!" Enel yelled preparing his enormous ball of thunder to erupt again.

"Thanks Nami, I'll take it from here." Luffy said, jumping from the waver, making Nami fall down onto a cloud in shock. "NO, LUFFY! That thing is a whirlpool of electrical currents and high air pressure! Do you want to die!"

"What can you do against such an absolute power, rubber man!"

Luffy yelled and he prepared his fist and he went into the ball of thunder. Nami sat save on a cloud, watching in fear of losing him. Everyone got quiet after Luffy could get the cloud ball away, and the sky turned sunny. It felt unreal... To see something so beautiful, a few seconds before they thought they would die.

"GOMU GOMU NO-"

"Want to try again!" Enel yelled with a laugh as he was about to stop Luffy.

"I WILL MAKE THE BELL RING! NO MATTER WHAT!" Luffy swung his arm forward, heading towards the bell "GOLDEN PISTOL!"

* * *

Luffy and Nami found a place on a cloud to rest after Luffy defeated Enel and after he finally got his hand back. Nami was a bit sad he lost all the gold, but she was still happy he was safe and alive.

The captain was breathing heavily and the navigator was sitting besides him, looking at him and how his chest rose. She looked at the strawhat she was still holding in her hands. She looked at him again, seeing how he was trying to get his regular breathing back. "What's up with you and giving your hat to me?"

Luffy looked at her with one eye closed and still breathing hard. "I dunno. I'm not good in comforting. So I do it like this." the captain answered, closing his eyes again. Nami smiled and thought about what Vivi said. Luffy wasn't good with feelings so he showed it with actions.

"Thanks, it helps." she said, holding the hat closer. Luffy looked at her again and smiled, now his breath turned more regular.

"And my hat likes to be with you." he said, looking into the sky.

Nami looked with half lidded eyes at him, his idioticy baffling her again. "Yeah? You talk with your hat and it told you it likes to be with me?"

"Nah." Luffy answered, closing his eyes again. He could sleep on this cloud with ease "I like to be with you so I know for sure it likes to be with you too." he said with a hoarse chuckle.

Nami blushed and looked away, it was rare for her to even blush. "Tell me when you're ready to leave. I bet the others are waiting too..." Nami said, giving the hat back to Luffy. Luffy smiled and put it back on. He looked into the sky and muttered.

"It rang... Do you think they heard it?"

Nami smiled and nodded, hugging her legs. "They sure did."

Luffy grinned happy. They must have heard it. The sound was loud and beautiful. Nami lied down next to Luffy. She crept closer, but she didn't dare to touch him because she didn't want to hurt him. "I'm gonna steal some gold later." she said. Her eyes turning into belli signs. Luffy chuckled. He already suspected something like that.

Luffy looked at her and she looked up at him too. "Are you hurt?"

"Could be worse." he said with a shrug. The navigator sat up and looked at his body. He had a few painful wounds and she frowned. She had to be honest and say she was worried, but it's like Luffy said, she shouldn't be such a worrier.

"Would it hurt if I straddled you?" she asked.

"S... Straddled? Is that a different kind of punch?"

"No, moron." Nami answered. She climbed over Luffy, each leg next to hos body. "This is straddling."

Luffy traced his eyes over her body as she sat on top of his "No, it doesn't hurt." He said as his eyes now were looking at her beautiful brown ones.

Nami smiled and lowered, catching his lips with hers. She parted and looked at him. "And that?"

"No," Luffy said, staring into her eyes. A smile painted onto his face, making her wonder what he was thinking about "I'm glad you're safe."

An equal smile now found a place on her face. "I'm glad too." she answered "I'm glad you're not dead."

"I'm glad too." he chuckled with his contagious smile. She placed her lips again on his ones. They felt dry and tasted bloody but she didn't mind. She parted again and looked at his face, tracing every wound carefully. Luffy smiled and looked at her face. She lowered again and caught his lips again, as those were contagious too. Luffy placed his hand on her back and it made her shiver. Nami tried to deepen the kiss with her tongue, but she stopped fast when she heard Luffy gasp. She looked at him and he looked back with reddened cheeks and wide eyes. He had his hand on his mouth and he kept staring at her. Nami's eyes widened too, now seeing him blush for the first time.

"T... That felt really weird..."

Nami blushed now too in embarrassment. "Y... You didn't like that? I should have warned you." she said. She could imagine he would find it weird to suddenly have her tongue in his mouth...

"No, back at the ship. You asked if I felt weird...?"

Realisation hit Nami as she had a flashback from the ship. She did ask if he felt weird but he didn't understand. "Oh..." she muttered as she noticed the redness of his cheeks faded "So... Down there?" she asked as she pointed. Luffy nodded and Nami looked down, seeing her crotch was nearby his. "So..." she looked at his face again "You liked it?"

"It felt really weird."

"Idiot." Nami muttered with half lidded eyes. "You wanna try again? Or did it feel too weird?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just do stuff back with your tongue..."

"That's really, really weird."

"QUIT THAT OR I WILL PUNCH YOU!" She yelled with a demonic face, preparing her fist for him to show.

Luffy pouted but nodded "I wanna try again." Nami smiled and nodded with determination. She will try and make him feel good! Not really weird, but really good.

Nami lowered slowly and placed her soft lush lips on his his rough ones. She first went easy by licking his lips and she felt him shudder under her, feeling as if she succeeded. He put his hand on her back again and Nami tried to deepen the kiss.

It felt really weird. Weirdly good. Luffy touched her tongue with his and they both shivered caused by the feeling. Their mouths opened wider and they kissed deeper, using more tongue.

Aisa frowned as she looked up, looking towards the cloud she heard two voices from. She was sure they were Nami and Luffy but...

"Their feelings..." she muttered confused. Aisa looked at the first mate who was standing next to her, but she looked more confused as he looked at her with his index finger on his lips, as a 'Be quiet' sign. She titled her head, and she looked up again. She didn't get it...

"We should go down." Nami said. She lied next to Luffy as they were holding hands. "And we have to practice more. You're sloppy." She said as she stood up. Luffy pouted and he grabbed her hand.

"It's not like I do it everyday..." he muttered.

He stood up and they walked to the side of the cloud. They looked down and Nami shivered. How the hell were they going to get down... Luffy stretched his arm and he grabbed the waver. He wrapped and arm around Nami's waist, 5 times or so, and Nami looked at him. Before she could register what he was planning, he already leaped from the cloud, jumping with her and the waver.

"NOOOOO!" Nami yelled with fear as they were falling. Luffy on the other hand, yelled from excitement."I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE HAVE LANDED!" She yelled, already hitting his head over and over again with her fist. Luffy only laughed his trademark laugh, which normally was contagious. "DON'T LAUGH MORON! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"So you don't have to kill me when we're already dead, right?" he asked, making a backflip in the air.

"DOESN'T MATTER! I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Luffy laughed again and before Nami could make a remark, Luffy filled his body with air. He turned into a balloon and Nami gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Luffy held her more against him. She saw the ground coming closer and her lips slightly parted. "I'm not going to die..." she said as their feet touched the ground slowly.

Luffy deflated again and his face turned into a pout. "I trusted you with the waver so you could have trust me with my fusen."

"I don't trust stupidity." Nami barked. "And besides that, you even hadn't told me what you were planning! So like I said: I don't trust stupidity."

"You're mean." He said with a deeper pout. She grabbed her waver and she walked to Luffy. She punched his head softly and he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"We have to go to the others..."

* * *

The party with the fire was roaring and everyone were dancing, celebrating and eating. Luffy was eating meat again and he sat on the ground talking with Zoro and Usopp, who were also enjoying some food. Aisa came running up to Luffy and she grabbed his wrist. "Let's dance, Luffy!" she said with a huge smile.

"Ah, no wait, my meat." Luffy said but Aisa already pulled him with her. He obeyed because he didn't want to stretch and crash into her. Usopp grinned and ate his meat instead. Aisa pulled Luffy further and she was looking around. She grinned as she found her - the orange haired navigator. Aisa grinned and pushed Luffy towards Nami "Nami said she wanted to dance with you!"

Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked back surprised but also confused. She hadn't said that? Luffy grinned too and grabbed her hand, making her yelp in fear. "Why didn't you say so?" Luffy asked.

"N...no wait, I didn't want t-" Luffy grabbed her other hand too and he spun circles with her, and fast. "Wait Luffy! We are going to fall!" Nami yelled as Luffy just laughed. Nami let go of him, making sure she wouldn't fall. But as she did, Luffy lost his balance and fell a few feet away... On Zoro.

Nami looked with a paled face and Luffy still lied on Zoro, looking at his first mate who turned angrier with ever ache of pain he felt. "I'm going to kill you two..." he seethed between his teeth. Luffy got up fast and Zoro ran after the captain and navigator who both ran as fast as they could.

"Zoro, stop that! I will raise your debt!"

"I don't give a SHIT, witch! I will burn you!"

"Shishishi!"

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Nami and Zoro yelled with demonic faces. Nami and Luffy proceeded to run and Zoro stopped as he felt his wounds irritated him. He looked at them with half lidded eyes and a frown, as Nami pulled his cheek and gave a lecture, and Luffy kept laughing.

The first mate put his katana's back into their sheath and wondered 'How long will they keep up with this...?'

.oOo.

Zoro was cleaning his katana while Nami and Luffy were arguing again about how terrified Nami had been. He looked at them with an indifferent expression. He looked back at his katana. The thing Luffy and Nami didn't know about was Zoro knew. A long time. Even longer than Vivi.

He hadn't kept it a secret, not at all. He just never felt the urge to ask and he just didn't care much. He also didn't want to tell now, because it wouldn't make much of a difference. He put his clean katana back into his sheath and he listened as everyone was talking about that party. Truth to be told, it was a great one.

Zoro was also thinking, but not about the party. He looked at Nami again, and his attention went towards Nami's hands.

.oOo.

"What are you doing?"

Nami turned her head slightly, looking at her purposely 'captain'. They had just defeated Buggy and she was holding her hands in the water. "I burned my hands a while ago, remember? I'm trying to cool them down." She answered.

Luffy looked with his huge owlish eyes but he didn't say anything. After a few minutes he said "Oh right! When you put the fuse out of the canon pointed at me!" he said, punching his fist in his hand.

"YOU JUST REMEMBERED?!" She yelled annoyed. She frowned and blew in her hands. She was extra annoyed because they didn't have any bandages or oilment. They also needed a doctor for Zoro who was now asleep. At last, they thought he was asleep. "Thanks for that, I knew you were a good person."

"Leave me alone. It's none of your business." she said, putting her hands in the water again.

"So someone precious of you got killed because of pirates..." Luffy said, as he lied down with his hands behind his head and his hat covered his eyes. Nami didn't say anything but she just blew cool air in her hands again. The pain got less. "You don't have to tell me, but not all pirates are bad."

"Good." Nami said as she stood again. "I wasn't planning to tell you about my life. Not now, not ever." Luffy heard her walk towards him and he gasped when she grabbed his hat.

"Oi!"

"I'm gonna try and repair it. Don't worry." she said, grabbing her bag with needles and sow accessories "I'm not good at sowing but let me try."

"Really! See, you are a good person!" He decided as he looked at what she was staring at her handy work.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She yelled mad, pointing her needle into his forehead. He screamed and told her to stop that. Zoro looked at the scene with one eye open, not missing the slight blush on her face. He didn't get why though...

* * *

Zoro spit some blood on the ground and he walked away. He had defeated Jango the hypnotist to protect Kaya, and he could take a deep nap. He walked towards the pier Luffy was fighting Kurahadol, to see how he did or if he even was still fighting. He saw him lying on the ground but he cocked and eyebrow as he saw Nami... Carrying Luffy's strawhat. She gave it back to him and they seemed to be talking.

He looked around and he saw only blood, but no people. "How did it go here?" the green haired askes

"Beat him. And you?" Luffy asked.

"Beat him." Zoro said as he sat down. "He pissed me off."

"Aa, same here." Luffy said with a pout. Nami kept staring at the black haired one, seeing as if she was deep in thought. What Zoro did miss was the speech Luffy gave to Kurahadol to tell him he would never hurt his nakama and he would never be a pirate like him... Luffy was the exact opposite of Arling... "My hat still isn't broken! You have repaired it nicely." Luffy said with a grin. Nami looked expressionless, and then looked at her treasure.

"Sure..."

* * *

"O'blessed are the oceans for bringing me this fine day! O'love! Laugh if you will, at my poor self who cannot endure his tortuouse passions!" Luffy and Zoro both turned around with a disgusted face.

They were at the restaurant Baratie and the cook, Sanji, had seen Nami sitting at the table together with Zoro and Usopp. He stood behind them and he now leaped to Nami with hearts flying around him.

"As long as I can be with you, I'm prepared to walk across any path, be it the paths of a pirate or a devil! But alas! 'Tis tragic there is such a great obstacle standing between the two of us!"

Zoro cocked an eyebrow as he looked around. He now looked in front of him, now knowing where the dangerous aura came from... Luffy? The first mate got confused as he looked at Sanji and Nami again, seeing how he was trying to flirt with her.

"Oh." Zoro said as realisation suddenly hit him. Luffy looked behind him, looking at his first mate. He looked back at his captain and pointed at Sanji with his thumb. "He really is an idiot, isn't he?"

Luffy grinned and nodded "Yeah, but he is really funny!" Luffy laughed as he looked back at Sanji, leaving Zoro with his eyebrows risen up.

* * *

"Wait! I can still see our ship!" Luffy said as he looked into the distance. He was looking for Nami as she suddenly left, while the others were fighting at Baratie. "It's the Going Merry!"

"Yosaku! Johnny! Where's your ship!?"

"We still have ours." they answered simultaneously. Luffy turned around to look at his two nakama. "Zoro! Usopp!"

"Just let her go. No good will come of chasing after that thief." Zoro explained as he didn't trust her anymore.

Usopp gasped and turned to look at the swordman "B-But she took the ship! That ship is important!"

"I want her to be our navigator, no matter what!" Luffy ordered suddenly, making Usopp and Zoro look in confused.

'You lovesick piece of...' Zoro rubbed his forehead and sighed. he turned and looked at Usopp "Fine... Why'd I have to follow such a troublesome captain... Hey, Usopp, we're going!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

Zoro clicked his tongue when his wounds began to ache. He shifted a bit, but his position didn't make it any better. He cursed under his breath. Here he was, getting Nami like he promised Luffy. He was going to kill Usopp later. If he had untied him, he wouldn't have been caught by those weird Fishman guys, and Nami wouldn't have just kicked the living daylight out of him.

And now he was here, in a freaking prison somewhere inside Arlong's base, locked up because of Nami (and Usopp).

The green haired looked up as he saw a silhouette behind the door opening. The slot clicked open and he already rolled his eyes, having a feeling he is getting beat up again. The door opened and he looked eye in eye with the navigator, who looked less than pleased. "Now you will answer me better. What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a stroll and I ended up on this Island."

She felt her patience seep out and her frown deepened. "What are you doing here!" she yelled now, but not impressing Zoro at all.

He looked at her with an ice cold glare "I'm not here because I want to." he answered. Nami cocked an eyebrow, but she was getting further with answers. "I am here because I promised Luffy to get you back. He only wants you as a navigator and I don't know why, maybe because you fixed his hat or tried to save him back at Buggy, but he likes you." his glare hadn't changed, but he noticed her expression getting pained every second. He finally looked away, but Nami's expression didn't change. "I had to say I was surprised."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME!" She yelled, getting madder every second. "It's none of your business what I am doing here!"

"I don't want to know." Zoro answered. "The captain gave me an order, here I am."

Nami clicked her tongue and she walked to Zoro, cutting the tied ropes from his hands. "You have to leave this island before anything happens. Now hurry up and get out of here, before Arlong gets back." She said, looking at the door.

Zoro rubbed his wrists and hummed. He stood up looked at Nami, who only looked at the door. "I'm not going to leave this island."

Nami looked at him now with a very mad frown. "Why not." She seethed.

"Luffy is coming towards here to get his nakama back." Zoro told, walking towards the hallway. He spotted his kanata's and grabbed them. He looked back at Nami, seeing her with an... Unreadable expression?

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Zoro put his katana's back into his harimaki.

"Me because I was told to. Why Luffy is doing this, I have no idea." He lied "I already told him we could get someone else, but he wants you, no matter what."

Zoro looked at Nami again and her eyes were covered by her hair. He walked towards the exit, rubbing his wrist again. He secretly knew Nami was a good person, but she still wasn't less of a witch...

* * *

"What do you mean useless?" Zoro wondered as he looked at the blue haired woman, supposedly Nami's sister.

"Please, don't involve yourselves with this village any further. I'll tell you all about how things, got this way, so in return, I want you to just leave quietly." Nojiko explained to them.

Luffy stood up and cleaned his butt "I'm fine. I'm not really interested in her past." Luffy said, turning around and the others, besides Zoro, looked baffled. "I'm taking a walk."

"Take a walk? You're not going to listen?" Usopp asked confused as he looked at his captain who just walked away.

"Nope, I'm cool." he said with a wave.

Nojiko frowned confused as he walked further. "What's with him?" Zoro looked at his back with an not caring expression as something came up in his mind.

_"So someone precious of you got killed because of pirates..." Zoro heard Luffy say. 'Say' because he had his eyes closed. It was quiet for a while, until he talked again. "You don't have to tell me, but not all pirates are bad."_

_"Good." Nami said. It sounded as she was standing up "I wasn't planning to tell you about my life. Not now, not ever."_

"Don't mind him. That's just the kind of guy he is." Zoro said with a smirk as he had just remembered. "But we'll listen to what you have to say. Though I doubt hearing your story will change everything."

"...But you're sleeping..." Nojiko said as Zoro fell asleep.

"DON'T JUST FALL ASLEEP AS SOON AS YOU SAY THAT!"

* * *

The hatch opened and Luffy turned his head, seeing his first mate walking down. Zoro walked towards Luffy and he stood against the wall. Luffy bopped up and down his butt and Zoro looked at Nami, seeing her panting heavenly caused by her sickness.

"LAND AHOY!"

"Land!?" Luffy yelled psyched "Nami! Did you hear that! It's an island! Now we can get you all better!" He said enthusiast, but he still sat down. He was still enthusiast and Zoro looked with halflidded eyes.

The swordsman sighed and murmured "Just go outside and look..." Luffy stood up fast and went outside, leaving his first two members alone.

Zoro looked at the sick navigator and frowned. "I don't know if you hear me... Luffy is really worried about you and it makes him annoying as hell. You're the cause of that." Zoro said. He kept quiet for a few seconds and he looked at the ceiling with crossed arms "I might kill him..."

* * *

"WHAT! Are you actually trying to say you're more seriously injured than me right now!" Zoro yelled mad, carrying Nami on his back. He found her sitting on the ground after her fight with miss double finger, and her feet were heavily wounded. He ran between the fighting men in Alabasta.

"For a man, you sure do complian a lot! Look, I've injured my leg. I can't stand up!" She said, holding back a smile as she enjoyed the piggy back ride. "And I've lost so much blood. I'm feeling dizzy..."

"LIAR!" Zoro yelled with shark teeth. Nami smiled but didn't say anything. "I'm doing this for Luffy... I'm doing this for Luffy..." Zoro muttered very softly.

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

Nami began scolding against him and Zoro only grunted. Why did that idiot even like her!?

* * *

It was nighttime and Zoro was lying on the deck. He had his eyes closed and used his arms as pillows. He opened one eye when he heard someone. He saw Nami climb the ladder towards the crow's nest and he only looked with confusion. 'Luffy had nightshift, right?' he thought. His eyes suddenly opened wider with realisation. 'Waaaait... They actually...' he knew they had feelings for each other, but did they actually have a relationship? Luffy isn't asexual? Since when? And why the hell is it him to find out every time!?

Zoro stood up and he walked towards the men quarter, trying to get some sleep there. If they again would ruin their sleep, he was going to kill them.

.oOo.

"Sake?" Zoro got out of his trance and he looked up, seeing the strawhat wearing boy. Zoro looked around and he noticed the kitchen and galley was empty.

"Where is everyone?" the first mate asked as he took the sake bottle from Luffy. Was everything done?

"Taking a break. Going peeing and pooing and all." Luffy said with a shrug. Zoro looked with a disgusted face at Luffy. He didn't have to know about that... "What were you thinking about?"

"Why do you think I was thinking?"

"I asked if you wanted sake four times." Luffy answered as he sat down next to the green haired. Zoro looked surprised at his sake bottle. He asked four times? Zoro hummed and held the bottle against his lips, taking a gulp. Luffy looked at his beer and occasionally took a gulp. "What did you think when I was mad at mocktown?"

Zoro shrugged and took another gulp "I knew you were jealous."

Luffy looked at the swordman with his owlish big eyes. They both looked in front of each other again, drinking slowly. "You knew..." Luffy muttered.

They were quiet and everybody slowly began dripping in. Everyone threw glances at the captain as first mate, as they were sitting next to each other.

"Ooooooh!" Luffy said suddenly making everyone look in surprise. The puzzle pieces finally fit in his head. Now he understood what Zoro meant with 'he knew'.

Zoro facepalmed but chuckled under his hand. "Still slow as ever." he said. Luffy grinned as he looked at him. They lifted their bottles with a laugh.

"Cheers!"

"What's up with them?" Franky asked. Nami shrugged her shoulders and just decided it is some weird manly logic again...

"More drinks!" Zoro and Luffy yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah pigs! Get some manners and ask it properly!"

"Drinks!" they yelled again.

"USE MORE WORDS THAN THAT, EARTHWORMS!" Sanji yelled with frustration. An argument burst out again in the room and everyone talked or tried to stop Zoro and Sanji who only were fighting. Luffy laughed loudly and Nami rolled her eyes. How were they going to tell more if everyone kept arguing after every story...

* * *

**DAMN, That was long... I hoped you liked the small plot twist of Zoro knowing. Everything fitted nicely because of that. Nothing more is going to change to the plot though. It's not like Zoro suddenly turns into a matchmaker or so. He really doesn't care. **

**Also, the night between Robin joining the crew, the night where Nami and Luffy were in the crow's nest, isn't canon. We cheated and added it ourselves.**

**We also want to point out we aren't trying to make Luffy favour Nami extra. He loves all his crewmembers and we didn't want to write about Luffy caring more about Nami. Everything (Except the night in the crow's nest) is based on the manga and if it seems like Luffy favour's Nami, it's Oda's fault. (We don't mind though, especially the hug in the new chapter)**

**Let's see how long it takes to write the new one, since writing on a mobile isn't the best way... Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Kisses from the Yasaonna-shimai!**


End file.
